Angel of the Night
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Usagi verlässt wegen einem selbst herbeigeführten Streites das Team. Aber warum? 6 Jahren später wird das dunkle Geheimnis gelüftet ... Komplett!
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Ich lad jetzt auch alle Kapitel von Angel of the Night vollständig hoch. Da ich alles auf einmal Mache, schreib ich vor die nächsten Kap.s nichts. Schreibt doch Bitte ein Kommi  
  
Geschrieben von : CherrySon Übersetzt von: Prinzess of Light  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
DIE RECHTE VON SAILOR MOON GEHÖREN NAOKO TAKEUCHI UND NIEMAND ANDEREM!!!  
  
Mini Japanisch Kurs  
  
Ka-san: Mutter, Mama, Mami  
Odango atama: Beulenkopf  
Gomen: Entschuldigung  
  
Usagis P.O.V.  
  
„Wo warst du?", schreit Rei mich an. „Wir hätten dich gebraucht und du warst nicht da. Das ist schon das elfte Mal das das passiert ist!" Tatsächlich ist es erst das siebte Mal, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Rei meine Korrektur schätzen würde, weil sie wütend auf mich ist. „ Wie kannst du nur so unzuverlässig sein? Wegen dir sind Tuxedo Mask und Uranus verletzt! Sie hätten sterben können!"  
  
„Es tut mir Leid.", entschuldige ich mich ruhig, als wir und zurück verwandeln.  
  
„ Das ist alles was du sagen kannst: Entschuldigung.", sagt Makoto wütend.  
  
„Sie war zu spät, aber sie hat sich entschuldigt, also lasst das.", sagt Ami, „Ich weiß, dass du einen plausiblen Grund hast zu spät zu sein, Usagi. Erzähl ihn uns, damit wir diesen nutzlosen Streit beenden können."  
  
Gute alte Ami-chan. Sie versucht immer mir zu helfen. Aber dieses Mal kann ich ihnen den Grund für mein zu spät kommen nicht nennen. Das ist zu ihre eigene Sicherheit, auch wenn sie es nicht wissen.  
  
„Ich kann es euch nicht erzählen.", sage ich.  
  
„Warum nicht?", fragt Mamoru.  
  
„Auch dir kann ich es nicht erzählen."  
  
Ich kann fühlen, dass er versucht unsere Seelenverbindung zu benutzen um herauszufinden was los ist, aber ich war darauf vorbereitet und alles was er fühlen kann ist eine Wand aus Eis um mich herum. „Setsuna!", kommandiert er wie der Prinz der Erde, der er auch ist. Sie weiß sofort, dass er will, dass sie erzählt, was ich getan habe.  
  
„ Ich weiß es nicht.", sagt Setsuna nach einem kurzen Moment. „Etwas hält mich davon ab es zu sehen."  
  
„Denkst du, dass es der neue Feind ist?", fragt Chibi-Usa.  
  
In Wirklichkeit liegt es an mir, dass Setsuna nicht in die Vergangenheit sehen kann. Ich habe die Macht des Silberkristalls benutzt um das zu arrangieren. Jeder weiß, dass Setsuna, alles, was passiert ist und was passieren wird, weiß, weil sie die Senshi der Zeit ist. Aber durch die Macht des Silberkristalls kann sie nicht länger sehen, was ich getan habe. Jetzt weiß sie genau so viel über mich wie vorher.  
  
„ Ich weiß es nicht, Kleine Lady,", antwortet Setsuna , „aber was immer es ist, es lässt mich nichts sehen."  
  
„Lasst uns später darüber Sorgen machen.", sagt Haruka mit einer abweisenden Stimme, denn sie ist immer abweisend wenn sie verletzt wurde. „Ich will immer noch wissen, warum du zu spät gekommen bist, Usagi.  
  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen" antworte ich stur, wohl wissend, was als nächstes passiert.  
  
„DER MANN DEN DU LIEBST UND EINE DEINER BESTEN FREUNDINNEN HÄTTEN STERBEN KÖNNEN WEIL DU ZU SPÄT WARST UND DU WILLST UNS DEN GRUND NICHT NENNEN!?!?!?", explodiert Rei. „ Du hast es nicht verdient Anführer zu sein! Ich sage, wir wählen einen neuen Anführer."  
  
Alles läuft genau so wie ich es geplant habe. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, dass ich, Usagi, Odango atama, auf solch einen abwegigen Plan kommen würde um meine Freunde zu betrügen. Glaubt mir, es ist auch für mich schwer zu glauben. Ich kann in Makotos und Harukas Augen sehen, dass sie Reis Meinung sind. Nur ein paar Minuten mehr müsste ich vorgeben, dass ich mich nicht sorge und ich hätte sie dazu gebracht mich zu ersetzten. Und noch ein paar Minuten mehr und sie würden mich für immer hassen. Große Selene, wenn ich nur daran denke sticht ein scharfer Schmerz durch mein Herz, aber es muss getan werden.  
  
„Glaubt mir, das ist mir egal.", erwidere ich.   
  
Dann ist es still. Ich habe sie alle geschockt.  
  
„Natürlich sorgst du dich.", sagt Michiru nachdem sie ihren Schock überwunden hat. „Hör auf zu scherzen, Usagi."  
  
„ Ich scherze nicht."; antworte ich kalt.  
  
Okay, das ist es Usagi. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Mach dich selber so kalt und unerschütterlich wie Eis. Mach, dass sie dich verachten. Nein, mach, dass sie dich so sehr hassen, dass sie dich nie mehr wiedersehen wollen. Oh Selene, da ist wieder dieser Schmerz in meinem Herzen.  
  
„Du foppst uns, richtig Usagi?", fragt Minako.  
  
„Nein, mache ich nicht.", antworte ich. „Ich hab es satt die Anführerin zu sein! Ich hab es satt eine Senshi zu sein! Warum kämpfen diese bösen Typen, wenn andere bereit sind ihren Platz einzunehmen? Ich hasse es, dass mein Leben von dem beherrscht wird, was in meinem anderen Leben passiert ist. UND AM MEISTEN HASSE ICH EUCH!!!"  
  
Ein Blick in ihre Gesichter und ich wünsche mir ich könnte alles zurücknehmen, aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun darf.  
  
„Das ist richtig. Ich hasse euch.", tobe ich weiter. „Alles was ihr tut ist mich necken und mich verachten. Und versucht es nicht zu leugnen. Die Schlimmste von euch ist Ami. Der einzige Grund, warum wir immer zusammen gelernt haben, ist, dass Ami wohltätig dasteht, weil sie der dummen Blonden aus der Klasse hilft. Die Mädchen in der Schule haben Recht. Ami ist nur eine hochnäsige Streberin ohne ein richtiges Leben!"  
  
Gomen Ami-chan. Ich kann sehen, dass sie wütend ist, aber am meisten sehe ich den Schmerz und die Tränen in ihren Augen.  
  
„Hure!", schreit Makoto als sie mich ohrfeigt. „Wie kannst du nur so gemein zu Ami-chan sein?"  
  
Ich verdiene das. Aber so stark Makoto auch ist, der Schmerz den sie mir zufügt ist nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Leiden meiner Seele.  
  
Ich starre sie kalt an als ich sage: „Und nun zu dir, Makoto. Du willst nur beweisen, dass du ein verrückter Karate Freak bist, wie Umino sagt. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich anders denke. Du glaubst, dass du hinter deinen guten Kochkünsten verstecken kannst wie gefährlich du wirklich bist. Du bist nur ein großer Angeber.  
  
Minako ist völlig angewidert von mir, aber das ist keine Überraschung, da sie und Makoto sich wirklich sehr nahe stehen. Ich kann praktisch sehen wie der Dampf aus Reis und Harukas Ohren kommt. Die anderen ärgern sich auch wegen mir, aber nicht genug um mich aus ihrem Leben zu werfen. Scheint so als müsste ich ihnen einen letzten Stoß versetzen. Meine Augen landen auf Hotaru. Ich hasse es auf ihr herumzuhacken, aber da sie neben Chibi-Usa die Jüngste der Senshi ist, passen wir alle auf sie auf. Deshalb wird es besonders effektiv sein sie zu beleidigen.  
  
„Und da wir gerade beim Thema Stärken sind, warum reden wir nicht darüber wie mitleiderregend Hotaru ist.", kündige ich an, während ich mich dazu bringe das arme Mädchen anzustarren. „Du denkst du bist eine der stärksten Senshi, die große Senshi der Zerstörung, aber du bist ein kleiner Schwächling."  
  
Jetzt sieht Hotaru aus als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen und die anderen Mädchen sehen aus als seien sie bereit mich zu töten.  
  
„Usagi!", schreit Chibi-Usa. „Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein?"  
  
„Ich erzähle nur die Wahrheit.", antworte ich. „Und hier ist eine andere Wahrheit für dich. Ich will nicht so einen fröhlichen kleinen Zappelphilipp zur Tochter haben. Besonders nicht so eine, die aussieht als würde sie zu einer Schlampe heranwachsen. Warum sollte irgend jemand eine Tochter wie dich haben wollen? Ich..."  
  
Ich höre auf sie zu beleidigen als Mamoru mich ohrfeigt. Ja, mein Mamo-chan hat mich verletzt. Scheint so, als hätte ich mein Ziel erreicht.  
  
„Du Hurensohn!", streite ich weiter. „Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu schlagen?"  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit unserer Tochter zu reden?", kontert er mit sonderbar ruhiger Stimmen, aber ich kenne ihn besser. Ich kann fühlen wie die Wut in ihm kocht und wie er versucht sie in Schach zu halten. „ Was ist mit dir los, Usagi? Was ist mit dem Mädchen passiert, in das ich mich im Silber Millennium verliebt habe? Mit dem Mädchen, in das ich mich über alles in diesem Leben verliebte?"  
  
„Sie hat realisiert was für ein Witz das alles ist.", antworte ich kühl. „Ich habe nicht weiter vor mein Leben von dem, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist und was vielleicht in der Zukunft passieren wird, beeinflussen zu lassen. Unsere Beziehung ist hiermit beendet Mamoru Chiba!"  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas anderes hätte sagen können, was mehr schockt als diese sieben Worte.  
  
„Das meinst du nicht Usako.", sagt er.  
  
„Oh doch das tue ich.", antworte ich. „Nachdem wir jetzt dieses kleine Gespräch geführt haben, kann ich ja gehen. Macht euch keine Sorgen darüber, dass ich euch weiter anwidere wenn ich bei euch bin. Ich verlasse Tokyo. Habt ein schönes Leben."  
  
Ich drehe mich um und fange an wegzugehen.   
  
„Ka-san!", bettelt meine Tochter. „Bitte mach das nicht! Bitte geh nicht!"  
  
Fast hätte ich die Kontrolle verloren, aber der neue, starke, kalte und gefühllose Teil von mir gewinnt die Kontrolle bevor der emotionale Teil sich umdrehen und um Verzeihung bitten kann.  
  
„Führ' dein eigenes Leben, Kind.", gebe ich zurück. „Oh, ich vergaß. Du hast ja nicht mehr lange um es zu führen."  
  
Als ich aus ihrem Blickfeld getreten bin fange ich an zu laufen. Aber ganz egal wie schnell ich jetzt bin, es war nicht schnell genug um dem Schluchzen meiner Tochter zu entkommen, das die Stille der Nacht durchbricht. Ich fege den Drang beiseite zurückzugehen und sie zu trösten. Ich fühle wieder den scharfen Schmerz in meinem Herzen und er ist diesmal so schlimm, dass ich fast ohnmächtig werde. Aber ich fange mich mit der Zeit.  
Ich kann jetzt nicht schwach sein! Nicht jetzt! Ich muss stark sein! Ich will stark sein! Für sie!  
  
Bis zum nächsten Teil,   
eure Prinzess of Light  
  



	2. Ein neues Leben

. Ich bin mir über die Altersunterschiede in der Serie nicht ganz sicher, aber in dieser Story sind sie so alt:  
  
Usagi / 21  
Mamoru / 25  
Chibi-Usa / 16 (sie taucht nicht oft auf, aber wenn, dann ist sie so alt)  
Ami / 21  
Rei / 21  
Makoto / 21  
Minako / 21  
Haruka / 23  
Michiru / 23  
Hotaru / 18  
Setsuna / 24  
  
Und nun zu den Generälen der Erde und des Mondes:  
  
ERDGENERÄLE  
  
Justin / Jedite / 24  
Nathan / Nephlite /24  
Zach / Zoisite / 24 (Zoisite ist in dieser Geschichte ein Mann)  
Kevin / Kunzite/ 24  
  
MONDGENERÄLE  
  
Gary / Gareth / 27  
Leon / Lunarius / 27  
Alex / Apollo / 21  
Christian / Cerberus / 28  
  
Ihr wundert euch sicher, warum manchmal jemand einfach und ohne jeden Zusammenhang „Große Selene" oder nur „Selene" sagt. Das ist nur ein Schwur, der im Silber Millennium benutzt wurde.  
  
Kommentare zur Geschichte (bitte nur in englisch) an: cherrysonkiwibox.com  
Kommentare zu meiner Übersetzungskunst an : VerenaBendergmx.de   
  
Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel von „Angel of the Night"  
  
DIE RECHTE VON SAILOR MOON GEHÖREN NAOKO TAKEUCHI UND NIEMAND ANDEREM!!!  
  


BOSTON, 6 Jahre später  


  
Große Selene es stinkt., dachte Usagi als sie sich schweigend auf den Weg über den Friedhof machte, ihr Schwert fest an sich gedrückt. Was heißt, das Ding ist in der Nähe? Ein raschelndes Geräusch verriet ihr seine Position. Sie drehte sich graziös um und schlug dem Ding den Kopf ab. Dann stopfte sie ihn und seinen Kopf in einen Müllbeutel und schleppte das ekelhafte Teil zu einem Truck in der Nähe.  
  
„Hattest du Spaß?", fragte Justin Maxwell während er sie amüsiert ansah. Justin war ein großer muskulöser Mann mit hellblonden Haaren und schadenfroh leuchtenden Augen. Der Hauptzweck seines Lebens schien es zu sein Bunny zu ärgern.  
  
„Entweder du hilfst mir dieses Ding in den Kofferraum zu legen damit wie es im Hafen versenken können oder ich werde..." Sie ließ diese Drohung extra unvollendet, damit er an all die schmerzhaften Dinge, die sie ihm antun konnte, dachte.  
  
Justin kannte Usagi gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machen würde, also half er ihr schnell.  
„ Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du das nicht selber machst", sagte er. „Du bist bestimmt stark genug."  
  
„Yeah, aber ich habe dieses verdammte Ding getötet, also ist es nur fair wenn du mir hilfst.", erwiderte sie. „und wenn ich nicht wäre, wärst du ein dicker fauler Nichtsnutz."  
  
„Aber ich wäre wenigstens ein gut riechender dicker fauler Nichtsnutz.", grummelte Justin als er in den Truck kletterte. „Warum müssen diese Kerle bloß so stinken?"  
  
„Frag Zach.", antwortete Usagi. Sie startete den Truck und fuhr in Richtung Hafen. „Und du kannst dich nicht beschweren. Meine Sinne sind viel sensibler als deine. Überleg mal wie das Ding riechen würde, wenn du ich wärst."  
  
„Das möchte ich lieber nicht.", antwortete er.  
  


2 Stunden später   


  
„Man, stinkt ihr beiden.", bemerkte Nathan Johnson als Usagi und Justin das geräumige Penthaus betraten. Nathan war der Stubenhocker der WG und er konnte genau so gut schikanieren wie Justin. Er war ein paar Zentimeter größer als Justin und genau so muskulös wie sein Freund. Er hatte schulterlange, wellige braune Haare und einen durchdringenden Blick. Nathan hatte schon viele Mädchen dazu gebracht ihr Herz an ihn zu verlieren. Usagi war eine der paar Glücklichen, die das nicht sagen konnten, aber es würde auch nie jemand in der Lage sein Mamoru zu ersetzen.  
  
„Oh wirklich? Haben wir gar nicht bemerkt:", antwortete Usagi sarkastisch.  
  
„Hier hat jemand schlechte Laune.", bemerkte Gary Claymore. Gary war noch einer von Usagis Peinigern in der WG. Er war wie der Rest ihrer Zimmergenossen groß und muskulös. Er hatte dunkelgrüne Augen und hellbraune Haare. Aber von ihren Freunden war Gary der Einzige, der sie zum Lächeln bringen konnte, wenn sie eine ihrer Launen hatte.  
  
„Wenn du bis 3 Uhr nachts aufgewesen wärst um zu arbeiten und um 6 Uhr wieder geweckt würdest um weiter zu arbeiten und du dann noch als Krönung 2 ½ Stunden einen Dämon verfolgen müsstest, hättest du auch schlechte Laune.", grummelte sie.  
  
„Nun, hier sind ein paar gute Nachrichten für euch, Leute.", sagte Zachary Mitchell, der meistens nur Zach genannt wurde und der der gute Geist der WG war, schmunzelnd.  
  
„ Hab ich nie wieder Dämonendienst?", fragte Justin hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Nein, was Besseres.", antwortete er.  
  
Usagi und Justin tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick aus. „Was könnte besser sein als keinen Dämonendienst zu haben?", fragten sie dann gleichzeitig.  
  
„Ich hab IHN gefunden.", antwortete Zach.  
  
Usagi sah ihn flüchtig scharf an. „Bist du sicher?"  
  
„Ich bin überzeugt.", bekräftigte Zach. „Sieht so aus als würde unser Freund sich im Osten bewegen. In Tokyo um genau zu sein. Scheint so als wäre er hinter unseren Freunden her."  
  
Justin schwor flüsternd: „Wenn er jemals darüber nachdenkt Rei anzufassen werde ich diesen Hurensohn pfäh..."  
  
„Achte auf deine Aussprache.", sagte Leon Nichols als er den Raum betrat. „Man, warum werde eigentlich immer ich zum Vampierdienst eingeteilt?"  
  
Usagi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Beschwer dich nicht. Du hast es leicht!"  
  
„Davon merke ich aber nichts.", sagte Kevin Valentino ruhig, als er hinter Leon hervorkam. „Ihr seid nämlich nicht gegen eine Backsteinmauer geschleudert worden."  
  
Leon und Kevin waren ebenfalls Usagis Mitbewohner. Leon war der Künstler der Gruppe. Alle Bilder im Penthaus waren sein Werk. Er hatte schulterlange blonde Harre, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, und blaugrüne Augen. Kevin hatte schulterlange weiße Haare und dunkelgraue Augen, die silbern aussahen wenn er seine Gefühle zeigte, was allerdings nicht oft vorkam.  
  
Usagi grinste ihn an. Es war schwer zu glauben, aber diese neun, Alex Summers und Christian Peters, die dieses Wochenende in Chicago waren um eine Gruppe Dämonen auszulöschen, mitgezählt, waren zusammen ein super Kampfteam gegen die Vampire und Dämonen in der Welt. Neben ihrem gemeinsamen nächtlichen Beruf teilten sie auch die Vergangenheit miteinander. Justin, Nathan, Zach und Kevin waren die Generäle der Erde und Mamorus Wächter während des Silber Millenniums. Gary, Leon, Alex und Christian waren auch Generäle Während des Silber Millenniums, sie waren die Mondgeneräle. Aber ihr Job war es gewesen das Mondkönigreich zu beschützen, während der Job der Inneren Senshi war, Usagis Wächter zu sein. Etwas anderes, was Usagi nach dem Treffen mit den Männern herausgefunden hatte, war, dass Gary in der Vergangenheit ihr Cousin väterlicher Seits gewesen war.  
  
„So, was ist passiert?", fragte Leon.  
  
„Zach hat den Kerl gefunden.", antwortete Justin. „Er ist in Tokyo."  
  
„Na dann.", sagte Kevin während er schnell einen sorgenvollen Blick über Usagi fliegen ließ, die so tat als hätte sie das nicht gesehen. „Nun, ich denke wir sollten besser anfangen alles vorzubereiten um nach Tokyo zu ziehen. Wir sollten nämlich so schnell wie möglich gehen, wenn die anderen aus Chicago zurück sind."  
  
Sie nickten alle zum Einverständnis und sagten „Gute Nacht", als sie in ihre Zimmer gingen. Es war ein langer Tag für alle gewesen.  
  
Usagi lauschte geduldig und verließ ihr Zimmer, als sie sicher war das allle anderen in ihren Zimmern waren. Sie bewegte sich leise und vorsichtig und ging durch das Wohnzimmer auf den Balkon. An diesen Ort begab sie sich immer um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Ich gehe wirklich zurück nach all der Zeit., dachte sie. Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich noch einmal zurückkehren würde. Sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich schnell um um zu sehen wie Kevin siesorgenvoll ansah.  
  
„Bist du okay?", fragte er.  
  
„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete sie.  
  
„Du weißt, dass du sie wiedersehen wirst.", sagte Kevin. „Was wirst du ihnen erzählen?"  
  
„Überhaupt nichts!", erwiderte sie.  
  
„Usagi."  
  
„Es ist besser wenn sie es nicht wissen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wären du und der Rest auch nicht in die Sache verwickelt, aber ihr habt schon damals schon die Untoten gejagt und es wäre dumm von mir gewesen, wenn ich versucht hätte euch davon abzubringen. Ihr wisst wie ihr gegen sie kämpfen müsst, aber Mamoru und die Senshi nicht."  
  
„Vielleicht haben sie es gelernt.", meinte er.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass sie es gelernt haben könnten, aber jetzt ist er da. Du weißt, dass er mir nicht erlauben würde sie im Kämpfen zu trainieren. Wenn sie wüssten wie sie kämpfen müssten hätten sie eine bessere Chance einen Angriff von seinen Dienern zu überleben und genau das wird er nicht zulassen. Sie sind seine Trumpfkarte!"  
  
„Sie müssen es wissen, Usagi.", drängte er sie weiter. „Sie werden in Gefahr sein wenn du zurück gehst."   
  
„Nein, werden sie nicht, weil wir sie beschützen werden.", antwortete Usagi.  
  
„Aber...", begann Kevin, bevor sie ihn mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen brachte. „Erzähl mir das nicht, Kevin.", sagte sie. „Wir können sie beschützen. Ich weiß, das wir sie beschützen können. Wenn wir vorausplanen hat er keine Möglichkeit sie als Schild gegen mich einzusetzen. Wenn jeder von euch seine jeweilige Prinzessin und ich auf Mamoru aufpasse wird er keine Chance haben sie zu verletzten."  
  
Kevin zweifelte noch immer, aber er wusste, dass es besser war nichts zu sagen. Nicht nur, dass Usagi stärker war als er, sie war seine Prinzessin, die zukünftige Königin des Universums und das was sie befahl würde er tun. „Wenn du es wünscht.", antwortete er. „Du gehst jetzt besser jagen. Ich bezweifle dass du in den nächsten Tagen viel Zeit haben wirst und wir können dich nicht in einer Blutlust gebrauchen."  
  
Usagi nickte und sprang von der Ecke des Balkons auf das Dach des Nachbarhauses. Dann kletterte sie die Feuerleiter hinunter auf die Straße um die Serienkiller und Psychopaten, die Boston plagten, zu jagen. Sie waren nicht besser als die Dämonen und Vampire die sie und ihr Team jagten und sie verspürte kaum Reue wenn sie einen umbrachte.  
  
In der Nacht in der sie jagte, dachte Usagi über ihre Vergangenheit nach und an das, was eines Nachts passierte. In einer Nacht wie dieser, vor 6 Jahren war ihr ganzes Leben aus den Fugen geraten.   
  
Alles hatte begonnen, als sie ihn getroffen hatte.....  
  



	3. Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit

  
Mini Japanisch Kurs  
  
kuso: Scheiße  
youma: Monster  
  
DIE RECHTE VON SAILOR MOON GEHÖREN NAOKO TAKEUCHI UND NIEMAND ANDEREM!!!  
  
Usagis P.O.V  
  
Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe. Wir hatten gerade erst Mistress 9 und Paraoh 90 besiegt, als er und seine Diener auftauchten. Seine Youmas, später fand ich heraus, dass es Dämonen waren, waren die Stärksten, denen wir je ins Auge geblickt hatten. Im Vergleich zu denen war es ein Kinderspiel gewesen gegen Metallia zu kämpfen.  
  
Ein paar Wochen nachdem die Dämonen das erste Mal aufgetaucht waren, ging ich nach einem Treffen bei Rei spät nachts nach Hause. Ich war allein, weil Chibi-Usa bei Hotaru übernachten wollte und Mamo-chan zur Abendschule musste. Nachdem ich die Hälfte meines Heimwegs hinter mir hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich jemand beobachtet. Ich sah mich um, aber es war niemand da, also entschied ich, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hatte und ging weiter.  
  
„Serenity.", flüsterte eine Stimme, die mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, war ich mit meinem Rücken an eine Wand gepresst worden und sah zum ersten Mal in seine Augen. Ich habe ihn seit dieser Nacht nur einmal wiedergesehen, aber ich sehe ihn immer noch klar vor mir, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre. Er war prachtvoll, aber nicht so wie Mamo-chan. Wenn man Mamo-chan ansieht, sieht man einen großen, muskulösen, einfach sexyien Mann mit pechschwarzen Haaren und unwiderstehlichen, stürmischen blauen Augen, die, wenn man hinein sieht, einem das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit geben. Das war bei ihm nicht so. Wie Mamo-chan war er groß und muskulös, aber seine Haare waren blond und nicht schwarz. Was aber am Meisten an ihm auffiel, waren seine Augen. Sie hatten die Farbe von Bernstein, aber es war nicht wie die Farbe, die Aufmerksamkeit verdiente. Da war das Gefühl von Angst, wenn man in sie hinein sah.  
  
„Serenity.", flüsterte er noch mal.  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte ich.  
  
„Ich bin deine Zukunft, liebe Serenity.", antwortete er. „Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet, kleine Mondprinzessin."  
  
„Was zum Teufel redest du?", forschte ich nach. „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Ich weiß über deine Vergangenheit Bescheid, süße Prinzessin, weil ich ein Teil von ihr bin.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das seine verlängerten Fangzähne offenbarte.   
  
„Oh kuso!", dachte ich. „Er ist ein Vampir!"  
  
Er streichelte gedankenverloren mein Gesicht mit einer eiskalten Hand. „Du bist so wunderschön wie deine Mutter. Ich habe deine Mutter einmal geliebt, weißt du. Aber sie wollte nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Sie hat diesen verdammten Solarian geheiratet und mich aus dem Silber Millenium verbannt. Sie konnte mich allerdings nicht für immer fern halten. Ein paar Jahre nachdem du geboren warst, schaffte ich es unbemerkt auf den Mond zurückzukommen. Ich glaube, du warst drei als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah. Ich habe mich schon damals in dich verliebt und ich entschloss, dass du mein sein würdest, wenn du älter wärst. Aber dann tauchte diese Hure Beryll und verdarb es für uns beide. Doch nun können wir endlich zusammen sein."   
  
Er guckte mich erwartungsvoll an, als ob er erwarten würde, dass ich bei dem Gedanken vor Freude auf und ab hüpfen würde. „Hast du nicht irgendwas zu sagen, meine Liebste?", fragte er.  
  
„Ich bin nicht deine Liebste!", antwortete ich. „In Wirklichkeit will ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben. Ich habe eine nette Familie, tolle Freunde und einen geliebten Freund, der vielleicht mein Mann sein wird, also brauche ich keinen 1000 Jahre alten, gehirnverbrannten Vampir, der hier auftaucht und versucht alles durcheinander zu bringen."  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich weniger grob sein sollen, aber wegen dem Schulstress und diesen verdammten Dämonen war ich nicht in der Verfassung nett zu sein. Es muss nicht gesagt werden, dass er sehr wütend war, aber er verletzte mich nicht, obwohl er so aussah, als hätte er es gern getan.  
  
„Du bist jetzt verwirrt.", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er die Kontrolle über sein Temperament wieder hatte. „Das ist verständlich, aber du wirst schnell genug anders fühlen. Wenn du mich kennen lernst, wirst du bemerken, dass du mich liebst."  
  
„Ich werde dich niemals lieben!", antwortete ich. „Und ich werde dich niemals kennen lernen! Du wagst es hier aufzutauchen und erwartest, dass ich dich liebe? Du kannst nicht machen, dass dich jemand liebt! Liebe ist etwas Besonderes, das Zeit braucht und freiwillig gegeben werden muss.!"  
  
Er studierte meinen Körper für eine Sekunde und ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter. „Ja, du hast Recht.", sagte er langsam und schockte mich. So wie er mir vor einer Minute gestanden hatte, dass er mich liebt, hätte ich mir nie denken lassen, dass er so leicht aufgeben würde. „Es war unhöflich von mir zu erwarten, dass du mich kennst, wenn ich mich noch nicht einmal ordentlich vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Corinth, der Vorfahre aller Vampire und Dämonen, von denen ich glaube, dass du und deine Freunde schon die Ehre hatten, sie zu treffen."  
  
„Vampire?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
„Nein Serenity!", antwortete er. „Dämonen. Oder youmas, wie du und deine Freunde sie nennen."  
  
„D..du hast sie geschickt?", stotterte ich.  
  
„Natürlich, meine Liebste!", antwortete er.  
  
„Aber warum?"  
  
„Um deine Wächterinnen zu testen. Ich musste sehen, wie stark sie sind und ich muss sagen, dass es schockierend ist daran zu denken, dass diese schwerfälligen Mädchen dazu da sind dein Leben zu beschützen. Und diese sogenannte Macht ist so schwach, dass es mitleiderregend ist. Wirklich Serenity, ich denke, dass es das Beste ist, wenn du mit mir kommst. Du wirst viel besseren Schutz bekommen."  
  
„Nein!", antwortete ich. „Ich komme nicht mit dir mit. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben will. Nicht jetzt, und auch nicht irgendwann in der Zukunft!"  
  
„Du wirst später anders denken.", antwortete er ruhig, als er auf mich zu kam. „Es ist egal, wie lange ich warten muss, aber ich werde so lange warten, bist du deine Meinung geändert hast."  
  
„Nun, da wirst du vergeblich warten! Ich werde meine Meinung bis zu meinem Tode nicht ändern!"  
  
„Wie amüsant, Serenity. Ich werde bis zu dem Tag an dem du stirbst warten, oder zumindest bis zu dem Tag, an dem deine Moral stirbt.", sagte er lächelnd. Oh Selene, jetzt wusste ich, dass ich wirklich Probleme hatte. Er brachte seine Handgelenk zu seinem Gesicht und machte einen Schnitt mit seinen Fängen. Ich sah das dunkelrote Blut aus der Wunde quillen. Dann, bevor ich reagieren konnte, drückte er sein Handgelenk gegen meine Lippen und das Blut floß in meinen Mund. Ich wollte es nicht schlucken, Aber ein unbewusster Instinkt zu überleben stellte sich ein und ich tat genau das, was ich nicht wollte.  
  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis er sein Handgelenk weg nahm und mich kritisch ansah. „Ja,", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „das sollte genügen." Dann packte er mich noch einmal und küsste mich heftig, bevor er mich losließ und in der Nacht verschwand. Machs gut, Serenity, für jetzt. Ich werde bald zu dir zurückkehren.  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis ich es geschafft hatte meinen Verstand zu sammeln und dann ging ich ach Hause. Meine Mutter schrie mich ab, weil ich zu spät war, aber ich schenkt ihr wirklich nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit. Nachdem ich mich eine Millionen Mal entschuldigt hatte, ging ich die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer und legte mich sofort ins Bett ohne dabei Lunas Fragen und ihren besorgten Blick zu beachten. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich hätte es ihr erzählen sollen, aber ich fühlte mich plötzlich so müde. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass das der Anfang meiner Verwandlung war. Wenn ich es bemerkt hätte, hätte ich zu Ami-chan gehen können um ein Heilmittel zu finden bevor es zu spät war.  
  
Ich bemerkte die Verwandlung erst ein paar Nächte später. ich ging wieder nach Hause, diesmal von einem anderen Treffen bei Rei, und wieder war ich allein, weil Chibi-Usa und Hotaru mit Mamoru campen waren. Ich hatte den anderen immer noch nicht erzählt, was passiert war. Fragt mich nicht warum, ich weiß es nicht. Alles was sie wußten, war, dass ich wirklich abweisend war, aber sie schoben alles auf PMS. Der wirkliche Grund für meine Abweisenheit war, dass ich hungrig war. Hört auf mich so anzusehen. Ich weiß, früher aß ich viel, aber ich kann sagen, dass ich Essen damals mochte und, hey, was hättet ihr lieber gehabt, eine Usagi, die sich gesund ernährte, oder eine Usagi mit Magersucht?  
  
Auf jeden Fall war das Ergebnis, dass, egal wie viel ich aß, ich nie das Gefühl hatte, satt zu sein. Und in diesen letzten Tagen fühlte ich mich, als könnte ich kaum atmen. Auf jeden Fall ging ich im Park spazieren, als ich diesen süßen, kleinen, hinkenden Hasen sah. Die gutherzige Person, die ich nun mal war, ging hin um zu sehen, was los war. Irgendjemand hatte diesem armen Ding eine schreckliche Wunde am Bein zugefügt. Es war eine wirklich tiefe Wunde und das Blut floss heraus.  
  
Ich merkte, wie ich mich auf das Blut fixierte. Bevor ich wusste was ich tat, versenkte ich meine Zähne in seinen Nacken und fing an zu trinken. Ein kaltes Lachen erfüllte die Luft nachdem ich den letzten Tropen Blut getrunken hatte. Ich sah in Schock auf das, was ich getan hatte. „Oh Selene, was habe ich getan?", schrie ich.  
  
„Genau das, was du verlangtest zu tun, meine Süße.", antwortete Corinth, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte. „Was hast du mir angetan?", kreischte ich. „Ich habe dich zu einem Vampir gemacht.", antwortete er ruhig. „Zu einem der Ancients oder Alten um genau zu sein." „Ist da ein Unterschied?", fragte ich giftig.  
  
„Natürlich ist da einer.", sagte er, während er die tödlichen Blicke, die ich ihm zuwarf, ignorierte. „Als erstes können normale Vampire ihre Vampirerscheinung nicht verstecken." „Oh, also rennen sie rum und zeigen ihre Fänge.", bemerkte ich. Er sah mich mit einem amüsierten Blick an. „Warum siehst du es dir nicht selber an?, fragte er und machte eine Bewegung, die mir sagte, dass ich mein Spiegelbild im See ansehen sollte.  
  
Ich sah hinein und ließ einen überraschten Schrei hören. Mein goldenes Haar war nun silberweiß und meine Gesichtshaut war sehr bleich. Aber das Merkwürdigste waren meine Augen. Sie waren immer noch blau, aber je nach dem, wie sich das Licht in ihnen brach, hatten sie eine besondere Farbe von Blau. „Wie soll ich meinen Eltern bloß die weißen Haare erklären?", klagte ich verwirrt.  
  
„Silberweiß,", korrigierte mich Corinth. „Und wie ich schon vorhin sagte, du bist ein Ancient. Du kannst deine Erscheinung kontrollieren. Konzentriere dich nur darauf, wie du als Mensch aussiehst." Ich tat was er mir sagte und beobachtete mit Staunen meine Verwandlung. „Eine andere tolle Besonderheit der Ancients ist es, dass du stärker und schneller bist als normale Vampire und deine Sinne sind 10x besser als ihre. Also hast du die besten Voraussetzungen um meine Kinder zu gebären."   
  
„Ich werde niemals deine Kinder bekommen.", antwortete ich kalt. „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben will." Dann drehte ich mich um und fing an zu rennen. Aber er ließ mich nicht gehen ohne das letzte Wort zu haben: Du wirst deine Meinung ändern, süße Prinzessin. Wen du willst, dass deine Freunde leben, wirst du. Du wirst sie nicht immer beschützen können. Ich werde sie nicht jetzt umbringen, aber du wirst erstaunt sein, was Leuten alles passieren kann.  
  
Corinth bestätigte diese Aussage in den folgenden Wochen. Er arrangierte viele Attacken für meine Freunde, während ich woanders gegen eine ganze Bande dieser verdammten Dinger kämpfen musste. Deshalb kam ich oft zu spät. Ich machte mir keine großen Sorgen bis Rei eines Tages einen tiefen Schnitt am Arm hatte, der sie viel Blut kostete und der mit vielen Stichen genäht werden musste. Da realisierte ich, dass ich etwas tun musste So lange, wie ich mich um sie sorgte, würden sie in Gefahr sein. Also schmiedete ich einen Plan, damit sie mich hassten und damit sie dachten, dass ich sie hassen würde. Das alles musste so täuschend echt aussehen, dass Corinth es auch dachte. Mein Plan funktionierte perfekt.  
  
Ein paar Tage spätere saß ich in einem Flugzeug nach Boston um Corinth von meinen Freunden wegzulocken. Zwei Jahre später traf ich eines Nachts die Jungs, während ich einen Vampirzuhälter jagte. Sie wußten nicht wer ich war, aber sie waren besorgt, weil ich ein Vampir war, und sogar einer, der die Aura eines Ancients ausstrahlte. Es war ihre Pflicht mich zu töten. Ich weiß nicht warum, wahrscheinlich weil meine Haut Garys streifte, aber mein Mondzeichen erschien auf meiner Stirn und wir bekamen unsere Erinnerungen mit einem Schlag zurück. Was dann passierte wisst ihr alle.  
  
Aber es scheint so als hätte Corinth meine Täuschungen durchschaut und nun ist er wieder hinter meinen Freunden her.  
  



	4. Zurück nach Hause

Mini Japanisch Kurs  
  
ka-san: Mutter, Mama, Mami  
tou-san: Vater, Papa, Papi  
  
DIE RECHTE VON SAILOR MOON GEHÖREN NAOKO TAKEUCHI UND NIEMAND ANDEREM!!!  
  
P.O.V. des allwissenden Autors   
  


EINE WOCHE SPÄTER  


  
"Hey Leute, wir landen!", sagte Alex aufgeregt. Seine Begleiter tauschten amüsierte Blicke aus. Von dem Team war Alex der einzige, der noch nie Japan besucht hatte. „Zu schade, dass wir keinen guten Grund haben nach Japan zu kommen.", dachte Usagi.  
  
Nachdem Alex und Christian von ihrem Trip zurückgekommen waren, hatten sie schnell alle Vorkehrungen getroffen um nach Japan zu ziehen. „Armer Alex, armer Christian.", dachte Usagi mit Sympathie. „Sie haben eine Woche damit verbracht eine Dämonengang zu vernichten und erwarteten eine Pause als sie nach Hause kamen und dann fanden sie heraus, dass sie nach Japan ziehen sollen – und zwar so schnell wie sie ihre Sachen packen können."  
  
Aber Usagi wusste, dass sie sich nicht all zu sehr sorgten. Von allen anderen in der Gruppe waren Alex und Christian die Ruhigsten und die Verständigsten. Alex hatte dunkelbraune Haare und warme haselnussbraune Augen. Er war durchschnittlich groß und hatte einen muskulösen Körper. Christian auf der anderen Seite war sehr groß und ebenfalls Muskulös. Sein Haar hatte die Farbe von Granat und seine Augen waren dunkelgrün.  
  
„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,", kündigte die Stewardess an und riss Usagi damit aus ihren Gedanken. „bitte schnallen sie sich an. wir werden in kurzer Zeit landen. Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie gelandet und warteten am Gepäckband auf ihre Koffer.  
  
Schließlich verließen sie eine Stunde später den Flughafen mit einer schwarzen Limousine.  
  
„Man, das ist es, was ich unter Entspannung verstehe.", sagte Justin als er sich streckte. „Wie kommt es, dass wir vorher nie so gereist sind?" „Weil", antwortete Leon trocken, „wir all die Male, die wir vorher verreist sind , hinter einigen wichtigen Vampiren her waren. Komfort ist nicht in Sicht, wenn du hinter einigen blutsaugenden Monstern her bist, nichts für ungut, Usagi."  
  
„Schon O.K." antwortete Usagi. „Übrigens ist diese Reise anders, weil wir die Hauptgeschäftsstelle der Firma nach Tokyo verlegen. Also müssen wir mit Stil reisen. Die Leute würden es komisch finden, wenn wir es nicht tun."  
  
Die Firma, über die Usagi redete, war die Silver Millennium Corporation, welche sie im alter von 18 Jahren eigenhändig gegründet hatte, auch wenn es schwer zu glauben war. Usagi hatte herausgefunden, dass Vampire schnell lernen und sehr anpassungsfähig sind. „Sie müssen es sein.", dachte sie. „Wie sonst könnten sie in einer Welt die Menschen regieren überleben?"  
  
Die Firma war ein Erfolg und als sie 19 war, war sie die reichste Frau der Welt. Moment, eine Korrektur, Serena Moon war die reichste Frau der Welt. Nachdem Usagi Japan verlassen hatte, entschied sie ihren Namen zu ändern, nur für den Fall, dass Mamoru und die Senshi nach ihr suchen sollten. Sie entschied auch, dass sie ihre Vampirform beibehalten würde (außer den Fängen natürlich) und ihre besondere Haarfarbe machte sie zum Lieblingsobjekt für die Fotografen.  
  
Als sie die Jungs traf, war sie kurz davor 20 zu werden und sie fand schnell Wege sie alle Teile ihrer Firma werden zu lassen: Justin machte sie zum Vizepräsidenten; Nathan wurde Chef für die neuen Feinschmecker-spezialitäten die die Firma herstellte; Zach war der Chef für wissenschaftliche und technologische Forschung; Leon war Chef bei den öffentlichen Verbindungen; und Kevin, Christian und Gary waren ihre Bodyguards, auch wenn Serena wusste, dass sie sie nicht brauchte.  
  
„Wir sind da!", sagte Kevin als die Limousine auf den Lunar Glass Tower, das Gebäude, welches das neue Hauptquartier der Silver Millennium Corporation sein sollte, zufuhr. Usagi hatte das Gebäude vor einigen Jahren gekauft und renoviert für den Fall, dass sie jemals die Firma nach Japan verlegen würde, aber sie hätte sich nie vorgestellt, dass sie es tat. Es war ein großes Gebäude, das sie an die Gebäude von Crystal Tokyo erinnerte, weil es aus schimmernden Glasspiegeln gebaut war (zumindest die Außenwand) und es hatte über 50 Stockwerke. Das oberste Stockwerk war ein Penthaus, in dem sie leben würden.  
  
„Sag den Männern an der Rezeption, sie sollen unsere Koffer hochbringen.", sagte Usagi zu Gary. „Was werden wir machen?", fragte er. „Wir machen eine Tour durch die Stadt.", antwortete Usagi. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihr die Senshi sehen wollt." „Ist das O.K. für dich?", fragte Alex. „Es wird schon gehen.", antwortete sie. „Außerdem müssen wir anfangen auf sie aufzupassen. Corinth weiß, dass wir hier sind und er versucht sie vielleicht zu verletzten. Die beste Art für euch sie zu beschützen ist, ist, dass ihr sie trefft und euch ihre Aurasignaturen merkt."  
  


IM CROWN  


  
„Man, es ist echt nicht mehr das selbe hier ohne Motoki.", sagte Minako seufzend zu Makoto und Rei. „Nun, du konntest nicht erwarten, dass er für immer bleibt.", antwortete Rei. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er mit dem College fertig war und auf die Medicinschule wechselte." „Außerdem", fügte Makoto hinzu. „Er hat eine Freundin Mina-chan, oder hast du etwa Reika vergessen?" „Nein, hab ich nicht.", erwiderte Minako und fügte dann scharf hinzu: „Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass ich die einzige bin, die praktisch die Hälfte ihres Lebens damit verbracht hat auf eine Chance mit ihm zu hoffen." Makoto errötete und dann sagte sie um ihre Verlegenheit zu verstecken: „Guckt, die anderen sind hier."  
  
„Hey Leute, was habt ihr gemacht?", begrüße Haruka sie. „Oder sollte ich besser fragen: ‚Was habt ihr nicht gemacht?'" Die drei Mädchen warfen ihr teuflische Blicke zu. „Nur weil wir zwei Jahre jünger sind als du heißt das nicht, dass wir jugendliche Verbrecher sind Haruka.", erwiderte Rei. „Hör auf sie zu ärgern.", schimpfte Michiru. „Als ob du viel besser wärest.", stichelte Hotaru. „Schuldig!", sagte Michiru lächelnd.  
  
„So, warum treffen wir uns hier überhaupt?", fragte Mamoru. „Setsuna hat gesagt, dass sie uns etwas sagen will.", antwortete Ami und alle drehten sich zu der mysteriösen Senshi der Zeit um. „Wartet eine Minute.", sagte Setsuna. „Wir sind noch nicht vollzählig." „Was meinst du?", fragte Rei. „Wen sonst könnten wir vermis.. – Chibi-Usa!!!"  
  
Die anderen drehten sich um um Chibi-Usa zu sehen, die allerdings nicht mehr klein war. Sie sah genauso aus wie Usagi als sie 16 war, außer natürlich ihre Augen und ihr Haar. „Hi minna-chan.", sagte sie scheu, verlegen durch den Schock der anderen.   
  
„Aber wenn du hier bist bedeutet das...", begann Ami. Chibi-Usa nickte. „....bedeutet das, dass ka-san und tou-san wieder zusammen kommen.", sagte sie fröhlich. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was in dieser Nacht passiert ist.", sagte Michiru. „Das tut der Rest von uns auch nicht.", stimmte Setsuna zu. „Und für die Liebe der Selene, ich kann nicht rausbekommen warum. Irgendwas hat mich in den letzten 6 Jahren davon abgehalten die Teile der Zeit nach dem Silver Millennium zu sehen, die Usagi betreffen."  
  
„Ich wundere mich warum ...", begann Minako zu sagen, bevor ein Junior High School Mädchen kreischte. „Oh mein Gott!", schrie das Mädchen. „Es ist Serena Moon!" Sie drehten sich alle um und sahen eine wunderschöne Frau mit einer Gruppe Männer eintreten. Irgendwie fühlten sich alle sofort zu der Frau hingezogen und sie hatten das Gefühl sie von irgendwoher zu kennen. Die Frau hatte strahlende Augen, die die Farbe abhängig vom Licht zu ändern zu schienen. Ihr Haar war lang und silberweiß und sie trug es in zwei Knoten zusammengesteckt, von beiden Knoten hing Haar herunter (Usagis Frisur eben).  
  
„Oh Selene! Diese Männer sind umwerfend!", sagte Minako zu Makoto als sie einen näheren Blick auf die Begleiter der Frau warfen. „Ich glaube, ich habe den Namen, den das Mädchen gesagt hat erkannt.", sagte Ami. „Serena Moon ist die Amerikanerin die mehr als 2,5 Billionen Dollar schwer ist. Ihr gehört die Firma die als Silver Millennium Corporation bekannt ist."  
  
Die Frau schien sich umzugucken, ihre Augen landeten auf ihnen und es überraschte sie zu sehen, dass die Frau sie ansah als ob sie sie erkennen würde. Sie deutete ihren Begleitern ihr zu folgen. Sie ging auf die Senshi und Mamoru zu und stoppte zwei Meter vor ihnen. „Um, kennen wir sie?", erkundigte sich Chibi-Usa. Die Frau schaute sie an und ein überraschter Blick erschien in ihren Augen und für eine Sekunde dachte Chibi-Usa Liebe zu sehen, aber es verschwand zu schnell um sich sicher zu sein.   
  
„Ich bin überrascht, dass du dich nicht an mich erinnerst, Chibi-Usa.", sagte die Frau in einer älteren Version einer all zu bekannten Stimme. „Ka-san,", flüsterte Chibi-Usa. „Wer sonst, mein Liebes, würde davonkommen wenn er die Frisur der königlichen Mondfamilie trägt?", antwortete Usagi. „Oh Selene, ich glaub es nicht.", hauchte Minako.  
  
„Usako.", sagte Mamoru, aber Usagi unterbrach ihn. „Nicht.", sagte sie kalt. „Ich bin nicht für einen von euch zurückgekommen." „Warum bist du dann hier?", fragte Hotaru. „Für die Silver Millennium Corporation.", erwiderte Usagi. „Aber sie gehört Serena Moon.", sagte Ami verwirrt. „Liebe Ami, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du dumm geworden bist während ich weg war.", antwortete Usagi grausam. „Ich kann sie nicht aufhören lassen mich zu hassen.", dachte sie. „Serena ist die Kurzform von Serenity und Tsukino heißt übersetzt Moon in Englisch und ich war einst Sailor Moon und ich bin die Mondprinzessin, also schien es passend Moon als meinen Nachnamen zu wählen."  
  
Die Senshi musterten Usagis Begleiter und Usagi verstand warum sie es taten. „Ihr müsst euch nicht um sie sorgen.", sagte sie. „Sie waren auch ein Teil des Silber Millenniums." „Ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern.", sagte Minako. „Nun, wie könntest du auch?", beleidigte Usagi sie. „Du bist nur eine dumme Blonde." Minako sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen und Usagi fühlte sich schrecklich. „Ich hätte nicht zurückkommen sollen. Ich hasse es sie zu verletzen."  
  
„Usa.", sagte Kevin, was Mamoru dazu brachte den Mann anzustarren, der diesen liebevollen Spitznamen für seine Liebe benutzte. „Entweder hörst du jetzt auf dich so zu benehmen und sagst ihnen die Wahrheit oder ich werde es tun." Usagi starrte ihn an, aber er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie ihn anflehte es nicht zu tun. „Sie mich nicht so an.", sagte Kevin. „Ich werde dich nicht so mit Minako reden lassen, besonders nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass es dich innerlich umbringt es zu tun." Die anderen Generäle nickten zum Einverständnis.  
  
„Uns was erzählen?", fragte Haruka. Gary sah Usagi an und sie wusste, dass er es erzählen würde. Haruka war seine Seelenverwandte und er würde alles machen was sie sich wünschte, auch wenn das heißen würde sich seiner Cousine und Prinzessin zu widersetzten. Aber bevor er spreche konnte, sagte Usagi in einem niedergeschlagenen Ton: „Ich werde es ihnen selbst erzählen, Gary. Aber nicht jetzt und besonders nicht hier." Sie sah die Senshi und ihren Seelenverwandten an und sagte ruhig: „Kommt um Mitternacht zum Lunar Glass Tower." „Aber wäre es für uns nicht besser, wenn wir zu euch nach Hause kommen?", fragte Ami.  
  
„Unser Zuhause ist im Tower, Ami .",antwortete Usagi. „Aber die Wachen werden niemanden außer uns nach der Arbeitszeit in den Tower lassen, Usa.", protestierte Gary. „Die Wächter würden jeden reinlassen den wir wollen, wie du wohl weißt.", erwiderte sie. „Außerdem müssen sie sich bloß verwandeln und sich in das Penthaus teleportieren. Lasst uns jetzt gehen. Ich möchte meine Eltern besuchen und Shingo sollte jetzt zu Hause sein." Dann fügte sie schalkhaft, sich benehmend wie das Mädchen, das sie einst war bevor sie zu einem Vampir würde, hinzu: „Ich möchte sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er erkennt, dass seine bescheuerte, ältere Schwester die reichste Frau der Welt ist."  
  
Sie lachten alle und verabschiedeten sich. Als sie sie weggehen sahen, hatten die Senshi und Mamoru das Gefühl, als ob die Gewitterwolken, die sie die letzten 6 Jahre gejagt hatten, sich allmählich lichteten.  
  



	5. Erklärungen

  
= Gedankensprache  
  
Mini – Japanisch – Kurs  
  
kuso – Scheiße  
ka-san – Mama, Mutter, Mami  
senshi – Krieger  
youma – Monster  
arigato – Danke  
odango atama – Beulenkopf  
  
P.O.V. des allwissenden Autors   
  
Es war Mitternacht. Usagi und die Jungs saßen im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf die anderen, als ein helles Licht in der Mitte des Raumes auftauchte. Das Licht verschwand und die Senshi, Tuxedo Mask und die Katzen erschienen. „Okay, jetzt erzähl uns das große Geheimnis.", sagte Uranus, nachdem sie und die anderen sich zurückverwandelt hatten.  
  
„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Haruka.", kommentierte Usagi amüsiert. „Du hattest nie viel Geduld." „Nun, ich denke, ich habe diesmal eine gute Entschuldigung.", erwiderte Haruka. „Du hast uns 6 Jahre warten lassen."  
„Ihr solltet euch hierfür besser hinsetzten.", warnte Justin. „Kenne ich Sie nicht irgendwoher?", fragte Rei und sah ihn argwöhnisch an bevor sich ihre Augen vor Erkenntnis weiteten. „DU BIST JEDITE!!!" Die Senshi machten sich dazu fertig, sich wieder zu verwandeln, als Usagi schnauzte: „ STOP!"  
  
Alle drehten sich zu Usagi. „A ... aber ...", stotterte Rei. „Nichts aber.", entgegnete Usagi. „Ja, ich weiß, dass er einst ein Feind war. Genauso waren es Zach, Kevin und Nathan, aber das ist Vergangenheit. Jetzt sind sie unsere Verbündeten." „Ich fass es nicht.", sagte Makoto.  
  
„Justin, Zach, Nathan und Kevin sind die Erdgeneräle und Mamorus Wächter. Beryll hatte sie gefangen genommen und ihnen eine Gehirnwäsche verabreicht. Nachdem wir sie in diesem Leben umgebracht haben, sind sie wiedergeboren worden und von Berylls Macht befreit.", erklärte Usagi. „Und was ist mit den anderen vier?", wollte Haruka wissen.  
  
„Gary, Christian, Leon und Alex waren die Mondgeneräle.", antwortete Usagi. „Sie hatten den Auftrag das Mondkönigreich zu beschützen, während die inneren Senshi mich beschützen sollten." Usagi rieb sich mit der Hand die Stirn. „Bist du okay?", fragte Gary und legte einen Arm um sie. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.", antwortete sie.  
  
Minako bemerkte, dass Mamoru Gary anstarrte und entschied, dass sie für ihn herausfinden wollte, was zwischen ihrer Prinzessin und Gary vorging. „Ich hab eine wirklich wichtige Frage zu stellen.", sagte sie. „Seid ihr zwei zusammen?" Alle schweißtröpfelten wegen ihrer Naivität. „Nein, sind wir nicht.", antwortete Gary. „Warum steht ihr euch dann so nahe?", beharrte die Blonde. Usagi realisierte wie die Situation für die anderen aussehen musste und antwortete lachend: „Gary ist mein Cousin!"  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du irgendwelche Cousins hast, Usagi.", warf Luna ein. „Die einzige Zeit, in der du eine Cousine hattest, war, als Chibi-Usa sie gespielt hat." „Das ist so, weil er nicht mein Cousin in diesem Leben ist, Dummie.", antwortete Usagi während sie mit den Augen rollte. „Er ist mein Cousin aus dem Silber Millennium." „Aber ...", stotterte Artemis.  
  
„Laßt mich helfen die Sache aufzuklären." Usagi holte eine herzförmige Brosche, die den Silberkristall enthielt, hervor. Sie nahm den Kristall aus der Brosche, hielt ihn auf ihrer Handfläche, schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Ihr Mondzeichen erschien und der Kristall begann zu glühen. Dann erstrahlten auf den Stirnen der anderen ihre jeweiligen Zeichen.  
  
Artemis bekam seine Erinnerungen als erster zurück und schrie: „Gareth!" „Schön zu sehen, dass du dich erinnerst, alter Freund.", sagte Gary. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich.", sagte Ami und die anderen nickten, als ihre Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. „Jedite!", schrie Rei und schmiss sich ihm in die Arme. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Pyro.", sagte er lieblich. „Oh, Jedite.", wimmerte sie bevor sie ihm auf den Hinterkopf schlug. „Du Idiot! Wie konntest du dir von Beryll eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen lassen?" „Einige Dinge ändern sich nie.", sagte Justin. Alle lachten als sie sich daran erinnerten, wie viel Jedite und die Prinzessin des Mars in der Vergangenheit miteinander gestritten hatten.   
  
„OK, können wir uns nach dieser kleinen Wiedervereinigung beeilen und herausfinden, warum sich Usagi vor 6 Jahren wie eine richtige Bitch benommen hat?", fragte Haruka. Gary und Usagi tauschten amüsierte Blicke aus. „Nun?", trieb Haruka. „Nun, ich habe mich so benommen, weil ich euch schützen wollte." Haruka zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht danach aussieht, aber ihr kennt nicht die ganze Geschichte.", sagte Usagi.  
  
„Alles begann ein paar Wochen bevor ich ging. In dieser Nacht ging ich allein nach Hause, als mich plötzlich jemand an eine Wand knallte. Er hatte blonde Haare und seinen Augen waren bernsteinfarben. Er war atemberaubend, aber auf eine kalte und teuflische Weise. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, ist es nicht überraschend. Er ist immerhin ein Vampir."  
  
„Ein Vampir?", spottete Haruka. „Du erwartest von mir, dass ich dass glaube?" „Du glaubst es vielleicht nicht, aber sie existieren." „Beweis es!", erwiderte Haruka. „Glaub mir, du willst keinen sehen.", antwortete Usagi. „Oh ja, tu ich.", sagte das ältere Mädchen ironisch. „Wie du wünscht.", antwortete ihre Prinzessin. „Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."  
  
„Was tu ...", fing Haruka an zu fragen, stoppte aber. Der Grund dafür war, dass Usagis Augen silber-blau geworden waren und ein gefährlicher Blick in ihnen lag, ihre Eckzähne hatten sich zu Fängen verlängert. Schneller als ein Auge blicken kann, stand Usagi, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes von Haruka aus gewesen war, vor dem größeren Mädchen. „Oh, kuso!", war alles, was Haruka sagen konnte.  
  
Usagi ging zurück und ließ ihr ‚normales Selbst' wieder erscheinen. „Genau das habe ich in dieser Nacht gesagt." „Aber wie, ka-san?", fragte Chibi-Usa. „Wie ich zu dem blutsaugendem Monster, das ich jetzt bin, geworden bin?", erwiderte Usagi bitter. „Wegen dem Vampir, in den ich in dieser Nacht gerannt bin. Er ist der ‚Älteste' und der König der ganzen verdammten Rasse. Sein Name ist Corinth und er lebt seit wer weiß wann. Ich weiß, dass er gelebt hat, als meine Mutter und mein Vater sich ineinander verliebt haben und er hasste sie dafür, da er Mutter für sich selbst haben wollte. Er versuchte meinen Vater zu töten, aber glücklicherweise hat meine Mutter den Kristall eingesetzt und ihn aus dieser Galaxie verbannt."  
  
„Und er kam zurück.", sagte Setsuna langsam. Usagi nickte. „Er schaffte es zurückzukommen und nach dem, was er mir erzählt hat, war ich drei, als er mich zum ersten Mal sah und sich entschied, mich haben zu wollen. Corinth wollte warten, bis ich erwachsen war, bevor er mich holte, aber Beryll ruinierte seine Pläne. Er hasste sie dafür. Auf jeden Fall wartete er auf meine Wiedergeburt und darauf, dass ich alt genug wurde und er Anspruch auf mich erheben konnte."   
  
„Er hat dich in dieser Nacht zu einem Vampir gemacht.", sagte Rei langsam und wurde dann von einer Welle Schuldgefühle überwältigt. „Oh, Selene, wenn ich darauf bestanden hätte, dass du die Nacht bleibst, wäre das nie passiert!" „Es ist nicht dein Fehler, Rei-chan.", tröstete Usagi ihre Freundin. „Schließlich hätte er mich doch gekriegt." „Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht dein Benehmen in der Nacht, bevor du abgehauen bist.", warf Ami ein.  
  
„Ich komme noch darauf. Corinth zwang mich sein Blut zu trinken, damit ich mich verwandeln würde ..." „Aber ich dachte, dass er erst etwas von deinem Blut trinken muss.", unterbrach Minako. „So machen es die Vampire in den Filmen." „Das ist in Filmen.", erwiderte Makoto. „Echte Vampire sind anders." „Woher willst du das wi ..." begann Minako, würde aber von Usagi unterbrochen, die den aufkommenden Streit stoppen wollte. „Nicht wirklich. Vampire werden durch den Austausch von Blut oder dadurch, dass eine Person das Blut eines Vampirs trinkt, erschaffen. Vampire, die beim Austausch von Blut kreiert werden, werden ‚Gemachte-Vampire' genannt, die andern sind bekannt als ‚Alte' oder ‚Ancients'."  
  
„Wo ist der Unterschied?", wollte Hotaru wissen. „Der Unterschied ist, dass ‚Gemachte-Vampire' schwächer sind, da Vampirblut, wenn vorher von dem Menschen getrunken wurde, vom Menschenblut abgeschwächt wird (AN: Der Vampir flößt dem Menschen sein Blut durch die Wunde ein).", erklärte Alex. „Es dauert einige Zeit, bis das Vampirblut das Menschenblut verdrängt. Also bekommt ein Mensch, wenn er auf diesem Weg zu einem Vampir gemacht wird, verdünntes Blut, und das macht ihn schwächer als seinen ‚Vater' oder seine ‚Mutter'. Indem ein Vampir einem Menschen reines Blut trinken lässt, will der Vampir sicherstellen, dass der Mensch nach seiner Verwandlung ihm ebenbürtig ist."  
  
„Darum hat er dich gezwungen, dein Blut zu trinken!", rief Michiru. Usagi nickt. „Das ist einer seiner Gründe, ja." „Was ist der andere?" „Ancients sind, wie Alex sagte, stärker, schneller und mental stärker." „Mental?"; fragte Hotaru verwirrt. „Mit mental meine ich, dass Vampire sich besser anpassen und schneller lernen können als Menschen.", erklärte Usagi. „Das müssen sie, wenn sie in einer Welt überleben wollen, in der Menschen die Oberhand haben. Aber es bedeutet auch, dass Vampire telepathisch stärker sind."  
  
„Wie stark genau?", interessierte sich Haruka. Ich besitze die Kraft der Telepathie, weil ich ein Ancient bin. Ich kann zu jemandem, der sehr weit entfernt ist, sprechen., antwortete Usagi in Gedankensprache. Ich kann auch Leute dazu bringen, sich meinem Willen zu neigen. „Ich verstehe den Unterschied zwischen den zwei Vampirarten immer noch nicht.", sagte Ami. „Ihr habt doch beide Vampirblut mit Menschenblut vermischt, oder?"   
  
„Nun, bei meinen Untersuchungen", begann Zach, „habe ich herausgefunden, dass bei einem ‚gemachten Vampir', sein Vater oder seine Mutter erst Menschenblut getrunken hat und danach ihm von seinem Blut gegeben hat. Das bringt den menschlichen Körper dazu, sich gegen das eindringende Vampirblut zu wehren, was es wiederum für den Menschen so schwer macht, sich zu verwandeln. Menschen, die nur Vampirblut bekommen haben, verteidigen sich nicht, also ist es für sie einfacher sich zu verwandeln und ihre neuen Vampirmächte zu akzeptieren." (AN: Mit ‚verteidigen' ist gemeint, dass sich das Immunsystem einschaltet)  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Corinth nicht einfach nur Blut mit dir ausgetauscht hat.", sagte Haruka. „Es scheint so, als würde es für ihn viel einfacher sein, dir seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, wenn er stärker ist." „Das stimmt vielleicht, aber nur Ancients können Kinder bekommen.", erklärte Leon. „Er erwartet tatsächlich, dass du seine Kinder gebärst???", schrie Rei aufgebracht.  
  
Usagi nickte mit ihrem Kopf bevor sie ihre Geschichte fortsetzte: „Danach ging ich nach Hause. Zu dieser Zeit begann das Vampirblut zu wirken und ich fühlte mich plötzlich wirklich müde und schwindlig , deshalb ging ich direkt ins Bett." Sie machte einen Moment Pause und lächelte traurig. „Ich fühlte mich damals so schwach. Wenn ich es wirklich versucht hätte, hätte ich Luna erzählen können, was passiert war und dann hätten wir vielleicht meine Verwandlung stoppen können. Aber ich war zu schwach. Was geschehen ist, kann nicht geändert werden."  
  
„Ka-san.", sagte Chibi-Usa, als sie Usagi in eine Umarmung zog. Usagi lächelte auf ihre Tochter hinunter. „Mir geht es gut.", beruhigte sie das Mädchen. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich in der Woche nach dieser Begegnung unglaublich emotional war. Aus diesem Grund glaubtet ihr alle, dass ich PMS hatte und ich betete, dass ihr Recht hattet. Ich war auch unglaublich hungrig, aber egal wie viel ich aß, ich wurde nicht satt. Am Ende der Woche fiel es mir schwer zu atmen. Eines Nachts, als ich auf dem Nachhauseweg von einem Senshi-treffen war, bemerkte ich in der Nähe ein kleines Häschen, das hinkte."  
  
„Und du bist hingegangen um ihm zu helfen, oder?", fragte Hotaru sanft, wissend, wie sehr es ihre Prinzessin bekümmerte, wenn irgendwer verletzt war. „Das war meine Absicht!", sagte Usagi langsam. „Sein Bein war am bluten. Ich bemerkte, wie ich mich auf das Blut konzentrierte und bevor ich wußte, was ich tat, hatte ich die Kehle des armen, kleinen Hasens aufgeschlitzt und trank sein Blut." Sie guckte auf den Boden. Sie konnte ihren Freunden nicht in die Augen sehen, auch nicht den Jungs, die sie schon ein paar Mal hatten trinken sehen.  
  
„Nachdem kein Blut mehr da war, konnte ich schließlich aufhören und er tauchte auf. Es scheint so, als hätte er den Hasen als eine Möglichkeit, mir selbst zu zeigen, was aus mir geworden ist, auf meinem Weg eingeplant.", sie stoppte einen Moment, verloren in Gedanken, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Er versuchte wieder mich davon zu überzeugen mit ihm wegzugehen, aber ich sagte ihm, er solle zur Hölle fahren. Und dann entschloß er sich dazu seine Trumpfkarte auszuspielen."  
  
„Was war seine Trumpfkarte?", fragte Minako. „Ihr!", antwortete Usagi. „Er wußte, dass das Einzige, was mir wichtig war, die Menschen waren, die ich liebte. Die Youmas, die wir in diesen Wochen bekämpften, waren seine Untertanen. Sie sind eigentlich Dämonen, Menschen, die zu viel Blut an Vampire verloren haben, aber nicht genug Vampirblut erhalten haben um sich zu verwandeln. Corinth hat alle Attacken so arrangiert, dass ich allein gegen eine Gruppe Dämonen kämpfen musste, während einer euch nachstellte."  
  
„Ich dachte, er hätte gesagt, das er dich liebt!", schrie Makoto in Rage. „Einen Dämonen zu bekämpfen war schwer genug für uns alle, aber dass du eine ganze Gruppe allein bekämpfen musstest, war gefährlich." „Für einen von euch vielleicht.", antwortete Usagi. „Aber nicht für mich. Ich bin nicht nur ein Vampir, ich bin auch ein Ancient. Eine Armee Dämonen könnte nicht gegen mich bestehen und Corinth weiß das. Nach einer Attacke, bei der Rei schwer verletzt wurde, ist mir klar geworden, dass das Ganze zu gefährlich war. Ich wußte, dass Corinth mit seinen Attacken fortfahren würde und dass er immer mehr Dämonen schicken würde um mich aufzuhalten und das machte es schwerer für mich zu kommen und euch zu helfen. Schließlich wäre er zu ungeduldig geworden und dann selber gekommen um einen von euch zu töten. Das durfte nicht geschehen und so ergriff ich in der Nacht, in der Haruka und Mamoru fast gestorben wären, die Chance, meinen Plan in Aktion treten zu lassen und einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben,"  
  
„Also deshalb hast du dich so benommen.", sagte Setsuna. „Aber wie kommt es, dass ich nichts darüber weiß, was passiert ist? Hat Corinth das auch arrangiert?" „Das war ich.", erwiderte Usagi. „Ich habe den Silberkristall benutzt, damit alles, was mich in der Zeit (AN: in der gesamten Zeit = von Anfang bis Ende des Universums) betraf vor dir versteckt blieb, bis auf die Dinge, die im Silber Millennium passiert sind." „Aber den Kristall zu benutzen, bedeutet eine riesige Menge Energie zu verbrauchen.", protestierte Luna. „Usagi, du hättest sterben können!"  
  
„Theoretisch bin ich tot, Luna.", antwortete Usagi. „Oder wenigstens mein menschlicher Körper. Und als Vampir hab ich eine gewaltige Menge Energie zu Verfügung." „Usagi, deine Eltern hätten dich niemals so einfach gehen lassen. Wie ist es dir gelungen nach Amerika zu kommen?", fragte Michiru. „Ich habe mich in den Gepäckraum eines Flugzeuges geschlichen.", erwiderte Usagi mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich musste mir keine Sorgen wegen dem Luftdruck machen, weil Vampire gegen solche Sachen immun sind."  
  
Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln von Usagis Gesicht; ihr Atem wurde abgehackt. „Was ist los mit ihr!", schrie Rei. „Blutlust!", erklärte Justin. „Vampirblut zerstört die roten Blutkörperchen, die Sauerstoff zu allen Zellen des Körpers transportieren. Einer der Hauptgründe, warum Vampire Menschenblut trinken, ist, dass sie mehr rote Blutkörperchen bekommen, die sie brauchen. „Wann hat sie zuletzt getrunken?", fragte Leon. „Das ist egal.", schnauzte Gary. „Usa, nimm mein Blut."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe versprochen, ... dass ich ... kein Blut von ... jemandem ... der gut ist ... nehme.", presste sie hervor. „Nun, jetzt kannst du das Versprechen vergessen.", erwiderte er. „Usa , es ist mir egal, von wem in diesem Raum du es nimmst, solange du trinkst! Sei nicht dickköpfig! Du weißt, dass du sterben wirst, wenn du es nicht tust!"  
  
„Nein!", regte sie sich auf. Gary stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus und holte das Messer, das er in seinem Stiefel versteckt hatte, hervor. Er schlitzte sich das Handgelenk auf und sah zu, wie das Blut aus dem Schnitt quoll. Er wußte, dass es Usagi unmöglich war, dem Trinken seines Blutes zu widerstehen, wenn sie in einer Blutlust war. Er lag richtig.  
  
Sie schnappte sich blitzschnell sein Handgelenk und trank sein Blut. Nach ein paar Minuten bekam Usagi wieder Kontrolle über sich und ließ Gary los. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so die Kontrolle verloren hatte, und das auch noch vor ihren Freunden. „Arigato!", dankte sie Gary ruhig. „Ich sollte jetzt besser rausgehen und jagen."  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte um zu gehen, nahm Rei ihre Hand. „Usa-chan, du weißt, dass du unser Blut nehmen kannst, wenn du es brauchst. Usagi lächelte die schöne Shinto-Priesterin an. „Ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht. Ich habe mir selbst ein Versprechen gegeben und bis vor ein paar Minuten habe ich es nie gebrochen. Außerdem, wenn ich Blut von euch trinken würde, würdet ihr schwach sein und somit ein leichtes Spiel für Corinth und seine Untertanen." Rei nickte. „OK, aber mach schnell, odango atama. Wir müssen eine Strategie gegen diesen Psychopathen planen." Usagi lächelte, als sie ihren Kinderspitznamen hörte, und dann war sie ... weg!  
  



	6. Ein unerwarteter Besucher

  
Mini-Japanisch-Kurs  
hai – ja  
ka-san – Mutter, Mama, Mami  
aishiteru – Ich liebe dich!  
  
P.O.V. ist immer noch die des allwissenden Autors   
  
Usagi kehrte erst am Frühen Morgen in das Penthaus zurück. Im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher und Fast Food Packungen lagen überall. In verschiedenen Positionen waren alle ausgestreckt am schlafen.  
Kevin und Mamoru schliefen in den Sesseln, Christian und Alex waren auf der Couch und Zach, Gary und Leon lagen auf dem Boden. Usagi biss sich auf die Zunge um ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als sie bemerkte, dass Nathan und Justin im Ohrensessel schliefen. Was diese Szene so verdammt lustig machte, war die Tatsache, dass Justin sich neben Nathan zusammengerollt hatte und an seinem Daumen nuckelte.   
  
„Das ist definitiv ein Fotomoment.", dachte Usagi teuflisch. Sie ging in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers um ihre Kamera zu holen. Dort angekommen fand sie zu ihrer großen Überraschung Chibi-Usa in ihrem Bett schlafen.   
Sie ging näher ans Bett, um einen besseren Blick auf die Tochter, die sie niemals bekommen konnte zu haben. „Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens eine andere Version von mir sie aufziehen kann.", dachte sie traurig. „Ich werde das nie können."  
  
Sie hörte ein leises Quietschen, drehte sich um und sah Mamoru im Türrahmen stehen. Wortlos verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Wir können Chibi-Usa immer noch bekommen." sagte er gefasst.  
  
„Nein, können wir nicht.", erwiderte sie. „Ich kann vielleicht noch Kinder bekommen, aber jedes Kind, das aus unserer Vereinigung entstehen würde, wäre nicht Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa ist menschlich, jedes Kind das wir zusammen bekommen würden, wäre ein Halbvampir. Außerdem würde ich niemals diesen Fluch an eins meiner Kinder weitergeben." „Usako...", wollte er protestieren, wurde aber unterbrochen.   
  
„Nein, Mamoru. Es ist nicht möglich, und es wird nicht möglich sein. Denkst du, dass Corinth das geschehen lassen würde. Und wenn ich schwanger werden würde, wäre das ein großer Nachteil, den Corinth ausnutzen würde."  
  
Mamoru nickte. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. es war verblüffend, wie erwachsen sie in den letzten 6 Jahren geworden war. Sie hatte eine Weisheit in den Augen, die sie noch nicht besitzen sollte. Dieser Blick kam ihm bekannt vor und dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen aus den Haaren ...äh... von den Augen (AN; steht natürlich nicht im Original, aber ich konnte mir diesen Scherz nicht verkneifen g) Genau diesen Blick besaß auch Setsuna.  
  
„Geh schlafen. Du wirst deine Pausen brauchen. Morgen werden Kevin, Christian und Gary anfangen, euch zu trainieren und das wird kein Zuckerschlecken.", sagte sie. Dann zogen sich ihre Augen vor Wut zusammen. „Corinth wird wissen, dass ich zurückgekehrt bin und er wird mehr Dämonen und vielleicht auch ein paar Vampire schicken. Du und die Mädchen müssen darauf vorbereitet werden gegen sie zu kämpfen, wenn ich oder die Jungs nicht da sind."  
  
„Was machst du morgen?", fragte Mamoru. „Das Selbe, was ich jeden Tag mache.", antwortete sie. „Meine Firma leiten und brav in Kameras lächeln. „Gute Nacht, Usako.", sagte er, und dann, nicht fähig zu widerstehen, küsste er sie; ein Kuss, der sanft und voller süßer Sehnsucht war.  
  
Als sie ihm nachsah, wie er ins Wohnzimmer zurückging, flüsterte sie sanft und so, dass nur ein Vampir es hören könnte: „Gute Nacht, Mamo-chan. Aishiteru. Immer."  
  
NÄCHSTER TAG; SPÄTER NACHMITTAG  
  
„Urgh!", beklagte sich Chibi-Usa, als es ihr, Mamoru, den Senshi und den Katzen erlaubt war, eine Pause von ihrem Training zu machen. Sie hatten seit 6 Uhr morgens in der Turnhalle, des Penthauses gearbeitet. „Ich bin ausgepowert."   
  
„Ihr seit nicht in Form, Prinzessin.", entgegnete Kevin. „Du wirst härter arbeiten um stärker zu werden. Morgen werden wir das Training intensivieren." „Du meinst, es wird noch schlimmer!", weinte sie. „Wenn du das nicht willst, wirst du wieder nach Crystal Tokyo zurückkehren.", sagte Usagi als sie leise den Raum betrat , Nathan, Justin, Alex und Leon hinter sich.  
  
„Aber...", begann Chibi-Usa gegen zusteuern, aber Usagi brachte sie mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen.  
„Nichts aber. Wenn du das, was Kevin dir auftischt nicht schaffst, hast du keine Chance gegen Corinth und seine Untertanen. Ich will nicht sehen, wie du verletzt wirst. Und wenn ich dich nach Crystal Tokyo schicken muss um dich zu beschützen, dann sei es so."  
„Hai, ka-san.", antwortete die junge Frau.  
  
Dann betrat Zach den Raum, sein ansehnliches Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Was ist los?", fragte Ami, die sofort merkte, dass etwas nicht stimme. „Corinth hat nicht angegriffen. Das ist nicht seine Art. Er hätte versucht einen von uns zu entführen oder er hätte einige seiner Untertanen ausgeschickt um unschuldige Menschen anzugreifen und Usagi so zu sich zu locken, aber das hat er nicht.", antwortete er. „Das ist wirklich komisch.", grübelte Leon.   
  
Aber aus dem Nichts erschien ein helles Explosionslicht mitten im Raum und überraschte so alle. „ich glaube, wir haben zu früh gesprochen.", sagte Justin fröhlich und nahm seine Kampfposition ein. Als das Licht verschwand, stand eine Frau in einem goldenen, metallisch glänzenden Sailorfuku vor ihnen. „Ich..." Sie wurde ohnmächtig.  
  



	7. Schlechte Nachrichten

  
Usagi raste an die Seite der Frau, zog sie in ihre Arme und wog sie wie ein Kleinkind hin und her. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie, als die Frau das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. „Ja.", antwortete diese schwach. „Wer sind Sie?", forderte Luna zu wissen. „Ich bin Sailor Galaxia.", erwiderte die Frau. „Ich bin die Wächterin des Kessel der Galaxie."  
  
„Was zur Hölle ist ein Kessel der Galaxie und wo ist er?", fragte Justin. „Sei nicht so unhöflich!", schnappte Rei und schlug Justin auf den Hinterkopf. Den Anderen liefen Schweißtropfen die Stirn runter. „Verzeiht ihnen.", sagte Gary. „Das machen sie immer."  
  
„Der Kessel der Galaxie ist der Platz, an dem alle Sternenkristalle der Galaxie geboren werden. Starke Sternenkristalle, schwache Sternenkristalle, ihr Licht, ihre Kraft, alles entsteht dort. Alle Lebewesen wachsen durch Sternenkristalle.", antwortete Sailor Galaxia.  
  
„Meinst du damit, dass all die Bösewichte auch einen Sternenkristall haben?", erkundigte sich Alex. „Ja, auch sie haben Sternenkristalle, die im Kessel der Galaxie geboren wurden." „Aber wie kann Böses bei/neben Gutem entstehen?", wollte Makoto wissen.   
  
„Weil überall da, wo Licht ist immer auch Schatten sein wird. Die Dunkelheit zieht das Licht an und das Licht wiederum zieht die Dunkelheit an. Unsere Schicksale sind miteinander verbunden. Es kann nie das eine ohne das andere geben, aus diesem Grund sind wir alle beisammen geboren.", erwiderte Galaxia. „Wenn du die Wächterin des Kessels der Galaxie bist, worum bewachst du ihn nicht?", fragte Ami.  
  
„Weil ich gekommen bin, um euch vor dem Bösen, was auf euch zukommt zu warnen.", antwortete Galaxia. „Im Kessel der Galaxie gibt es einen Sternenkristall, der seine Chance geboren zu werden verpasst hat. Dieser Sternenkristall wird Chaos genannt und eines Tages wird er geboren werden, aber nicht als ein normaler Sternenkristall, sondern als ein Sailorkristall."  
  
„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Sternenkristall und einem Sailorkristall?", erkundigte sich Zach.  
  
„Sailorkristalle sind im Kessel der Galaxie als besondere Sternenkristall geschaffen worden und sie sind im ganzen Universum auf verschiedenen Planeten verteilt. Sie wachsen mit diesen Planeten zusammen, werden schließlich zu einer Senshi und verteidigen ihren Heimatplaneten.", antwortete die gold-gekleidete Senshi.  
  
„Aber was hat Chaos mit dem Bösen, das auf uns zukommt, zu tun?, wollte Haruka wissen. „Chaos ist nur eine zukünftige Sailor Senshi."  
  
„Und da liegst du falsch.", erwiderte Galaxia. „Chaos hat vielleicht einen Sailorkristall, aber es ist sehr böse. Wenn Chaos geboren wird, wird das Universum die erste böse Senshi kennen lernen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, damit sich die anderen von dem allgemeinen Schock darüber, dass es böse Senshi gab, erholen konnten und fuhr fort. „Aber das Universum muss ich für viel Jahrhunderte keine Sorgen über die Geburt von Sailor Chaos machen."   
  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Setsuna. „Auf genau die Weise, wie du weißt, was in der Zeit passiert, weil du die Wächterin der Zeit bist. Ich weiß, was im Kessel der Galaxie passieren wird, weil ich seine Wächterin bin.", antwortete Galaxia.   
  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Chaos ein Problem ist.", erklärte Minako. „Du hast gesagt, das Chaos noch kein Chaos (g) verursachen kann."  
  
„Das war auch so, bis es mit Corinth verschmolzen ist.", sagte Galaxia. Jeder zog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Corinth dahinter steckt.", sagte Usagi wütend. „Erzähl uns, was passiert ist, Galaxia."  
  
Sailor Galaxia gehorchte. Die Stimme, die Usagi benutzt hatte, war weder die des süßen, tolpatschigen Mädchens, das vor langer Zeit die Anführerin der Senshi dieser Galaxis geworden war, noch gehörte sie der coolen, selbstbewussten Vampirin, die sie geworden war. Die Stimme, die sie benutzt hatte, gehörte zu der Frau, die die Anführerin aller Senshi des Universums und die stärkste von allen war. Zu der Frau, die die Neo-Königin der Erde und des Mondes werden sollte. Und, was besonders wichtig zu erwähnen ist, gehörte die Stimme zu der Frau, die das ganze Universum regieren sollte, der Königin von Crystal Tokio (des Kristall-Millenniums).   
  
„Erst vor ein paar Stunden kam Corinth in den Kessel der Galaxie.", begann Sailor Galaxia. „Ich vermute, dass Chaos ihn irgendwie angelockt hat. Bevor ich ihn wegschicken konnte, gab es eine große Explosion, die ein blendendes Licht verursachte. Nachdem das Licht verschwunden war, konnte ich sehen, dass Corinth sich verändert hatte. Nicht sein Aussehen, aber seine Aura. Sie war irgendwie stärker und dann realisierte ich, dass er es auf irgendeine Weise geschafft hatte, einen der Sternenkristalle aus dem Kessel mit seinem eigenen zu verschmelzen, aber es war nicht irgendein Sternenkristall. Es war ein Sternenkristall, der ein Sailorkristall ist, und ich wusste, dass es Chaos war, weil Chaos der einzige Sailorkristall ist, der so was machen würde. Das neue Geschöpf, das aus dieser Verschmelzung hervorgegangen ist, wird Corias genannt."  
  
Sie machte für einen Moment Pause und zuckte zusammen, als sie sich aufsetzten wollte. „Selene!", flüchte Usagi, als sie zum ersten Mal das Blut an Galaxias Oberschenkel bemerkte. „Wie kommt es, das ich das Blut nicht vorher bemerkt habe?", dachte sich Usagi. „Ich bin ein Vampir um Selenes Willen."  
  
„Ich heile dich.", sagte Usagi, als sie ihre Herzbrosche hervorzog. „Nein. Verschwende deine Kraft nicht wegen mir.", entgegnete Galaxia. „Aber...", protestierte Usagi bevor Galaxia sie unterbrach. „Du wirst all deine Kraft brauchen um Corias zu bekämpfen. Mein Sailorkristall wird in den Kessel der Galaxie zurückkehren und ich werde wiedergeboren werden. Wir Senshi werden immer wiedergeboren, bis wir Kinder haben, auf die wir unsere Kraft übertragen können."  
  
Usagi nickte in widerwilligem Einverständnis. „Passt auf euch auf, Sailor Senshi, das Chaos als Teil von Corias will eure Sailorkristalle um stärker zu werden." „Ich glaube, dass heißt, das wir Jungs uns nicht um unsere Sternenkristalle sorgen müssen.", sagte Nathan. „Falsch.", antwortete Galaxia. „Man muss keine Senshi sein um einen Sailorkristall zu besitzen. Ihr habt die gleiche Kraft wie die Senshi um euren Planeten zu beschützten. Nur Träger von Sailorkristallen haben Kräfte."  
  
Usagi bemerkte, dass Galaxias Puls langsamer wurde. Die anderen hatten es nicht bemerkt, weil es Galaxia nicht anzusehen war, aber da Usagi ein Vampir war, war sie mit dem Tod bekannter. Galaxia lächelte traurig zu Usagi hinauf, wissend, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war und das es einige Zeit dauern würde, bis sie ihre Königin wiedersehen würde. „Auf Wiedersehen.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie starb. Ihr Körper begann sich aufzulösen, bis nur noch ihr Sternenkristall da war, aber auch er verschwand in einem Lichtblitz, als er in den Kessel der Galaxie zurückkehrte.  
  
Usagi stand auf und sah ihre Freunde an. „Corias wird dafür zahlen.", erklärte sie. „Wir müssen unser Training intensivieren, damit wir darauf vorbereitet sind, Corias entgegen zu treten." Niemand dachte auch nur daran sich zu beschweren. Sie wußten, dass Usagi Corias schon vorher gehasst hatte, aber sich mit Chaos zu verbinden und Sailor Galaxia zu töten war zu weit gegangen.  
  
Das bedeutete Krieg!  
  



	8. Gefangennahme

  
Mini-Japanisch-Kurs  
honto – wirklich  
fuku – Kleidung  
  
Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Galaxia gestorben war. Corias hatte keinen Versuch gemacht sie anzugreifen, aber alle wußten, dass das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Auf Usagis Befehl hin, ging niemand alleine raus und die Senshi, Katzen und Mamoru waren in das Penthaus gezogen, da mit sie mehr Sicherheit hatten.  
  
Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie mit trainieren, deshalb war es eine große Überraschung, als Usagi vorschlug, im Ichinohashi Park zu picknicken. „Honto?", fragte Chibi-Usa. „Wir können in den Park gehen und ein bisschen Spaß haben?" „Warum nicht?", antwortete Usagi. „Wir müssen nur auf der Hut sein, dann wird uns nichts passieren." „Yeah!", freute sich Chibi-Usa.  
  
Mit so vielen Leuten, die helfen konnten, dauerte es nicht lange und sie konnten gehen. Auch wenn sie alle noch mal umkehren mussten, um einen von Rei und Justins Streiten zu schlichten. Anderthalb Stunden später waren sie im Park und hatten eine tolle Zeit. Sie hatten so viel Spaß, dass alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit vernachlässigten. Bis auf Usagi.   
  
„Corias ist vielleicht aus der Verschmelzung von Chaos und Corinth entstanden, aber egal, was passiert, es ist immer noch zum Teil Corinth. Und der Corinth, den ich kenne, würde sich so eine Chance auf einen Angriff nie entgehen lassen.", dachte sie schuldbewusst. Das war der wahre Grund, warum sie ein Picknick vorgeschlagen hatte, und sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihre Freunde als Köder benutzte. Aber sie fand es noch schlimmer, dass sie in Sorge um Corias Attacken leben mussten. Die einzige Lösung zu diesem Problem war, diesen Hurensohn aus seinem Versteck zu locken und zu zerstören. „Mach schon Corias. Enttäusch mich nicht.", dachte sie. „Tauch auf."  
  
Als ob er sie gehört hatte, tauchten Corias und ein Dutzend Vampire aus dem Nichts auf. Kevin, der einem der Vampire am nächsten war, bewegte sich mit Blitzesschnelle, die er sich in den Jahren des Blutsaugerjagens (Mücken g) antrainiert hatte und pfählte ihn mit dem Pfahl, den er für Momente wie diesen immer dabei hatte. Aber, zur allgemeinen Überraschung, hatte das keinen Effekt auf den Vampir. „Ha ha ha!", lachte Corias. „Die Verbindung von mir und Chaos hat meine Untertanen gestärkt. Du musst schon etwas anderes benutzen, als so einen kläglichen Stab, der ins Herz gerammt wird. ‚Also sind Corinth und Chaos nicht ganz verschmolzen, wie ich dachte', überlegte Usagi. ‚ Sie sind zwei verschiedene Geister (ich WILL jetzt nicht Seelen sagen) in einem Körper.'  
  
Die Jungs verwandelten sich schnell in ihre Generalsformen, oder in Mamorus Fall in Tuxedo Kamen. „Verdammt!", beschwerte sich Minako. „Haben wir denn nie Pause?!? Das ist nicht fair! Die waren vorher schon stark genug!" „Hör auf zu flennen und verwandle dich.", sagte Makoto fröhlich, sich darauf freuend, es den Vampiren, die den Verlust ihrer besten Freundin in den letzten 6 Jahren verschuldet hatten, etwas davon heimzahlen zu können.  
  
„Wartet!", sagte Usagi, während sie ihre Hand vor sich ausstreckte. Sie schloss ihre Augen um sich besser konzentrieren zu können und tauchte plötzlich ein Zepter in ihrer Hand. Das Kopfstück des Zepters war zu einem goldenen Halbmond geformt, das den Imperium Silver Moon Crystal (=Silberkristall) hielt (wie das Kopfstück ihres Zepters in der 1. Staffel) , und war mit einem langen silbernen Stab verbunden. „Streckt eure Verwandlungsstäbe her, oder in Chibi-Usas Fall die Brosche.", befahl sie und alle gehorchten. Sie richtete das Zepter auf sie und es begann zu glühen. Alle Senshi sahen atemlos zu, als ihre Verwandlungsgegenstände sich änderten. Die Verwandlungsstäbe hatten nun strahlende Kristalle in der jeweiligen Farbe des betreffenden Senshi obendrauf, anstatt der Sterne oder Planeten, die einst da waren. Oben auf den Kristallen war das goldene Erkennungszeichen des Senshi. Chibi-Usas Brosche hatte sich in eine runde Brosche geändert, die pink war und weiße und goldene Muster hatte.   
  
„Wenn ihr euch jetzt verwandelt, schreit den Namen eures Planeten und dann Crystal Power.", wies Usagi an und das Zepter verschwand aus ihrer Hand. „Chibi-Usa, du rufst nun ‚Cosmic Moon Crisis Power'." Worauf warten wir noch?", fragte Haruka. „Fangen wir an."  
  
„Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
„Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
„Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
„Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
„Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
„Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
„Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
„Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
„Cosmic Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
Einen Augenblick später waren alle verwandelt. Sie alle bemerkten sofort, dass es kleine Änderungen an den fukus gab. Die Enden der Schleifen, die auf dem Rücken der fukus waren, waren länger und die Schleifen, die in der Brustgegend ihrer fukus befanden, hatten nun Sterne in der Mitte. Auf ihren Halsbändern waren ebenfalls Sterne. Chibi-Usas fuku hatte sich am stärksten verändert. Der Rock war nicht länger ganz pink, sondern weiß mit jeweils einem gelben, einem pinken und einem roten Streifen am Saum.  
  
„Cool!", sagte Sailor Chibi Moon. „Ja, es ist cool, Sailor Chibi Moon, nein, ich muss mich korrigieren, Super Sailor Chibi Moon.", stimmte Usagi zu. „Im Übrigen ihr seit jetzt alle Super Senshi."  
  
„Es ist egal wie stark sie sind.", sagte Corias, der ruhig zugesehen hatte, um zu sehen, was seine Gegner tun würden. „Ihr werdet trotzdem verlieren."  
  
„Das werden wir sehen.", antwortete Usagi in ruhiger Entschlossenheit. Sie holte ihre Verwandlungsbrosche hervor, hielt sie hoch in die Luft und rief:  
  
„Cosmic Moon Lambda Crystal Power!"  
  
Usagi wurde in weißem Lichte gebadet, als ihre Klamotten verschwanden und durch weiße Bänder ersetzt wurden, die sich zu einem fuku vereinigten. Der Body des fuku war weiß, wie die der anderen Senshi. Anstatt einer Schleife war auf der Vorderseite des fuku ein mehrfarbiger Stern, an dem Flügel befestigt waren. Der Rock und der Seemannskragen waren von einer schimmernden silbernen Farbe, die wie ein Kristall das Licht in die Regenbogenfarben brach, wenn er beschienen wurde. Ihr Halsband hatte die selbe Farbe wie der Rock und der Kragen, aber an Stelle eines Halbmondes war dort auch ein vielfarbiger Stern. Sie hatte weiße High Heels an und einen Umhang, der die gleiche Farbe wie das Halsband hatte. Sie hatte immer noch den Haarschmuck in den Haaren, die sie auch schon bei ihren Verwandlungen in der Vergangenheit getragen hatte, aber ihr Tiara war durch ein silbernes, mit Perlen versehendes Diadem ersetzt worden, dass einen mehrfarbigen Stern im Mittelpunkt hatte. In ihrer Hand war das Zepter, das sie einige Minuten zuvor hervorgerufen hatte.  
  
„Muss ich jetzt beeindruckt sein, Sailor Moon?", fragte Corias.  
  
„Das solltest du, ich bin in den letzten sechs Jahren stärker geworden.", antwortete sie. „Und ich bin nicht länger Sailor Moon."  
  
„Oh, wer bist du dann?", wollte er wissen.  
  
„Sailor Cosmos.", erwiderte sie.  
  
Er starrte sie geschockt an. Der Choas-Teil in ihm war wütend. „Wie konnte sie so stark werden?", dachte er. „Also hatte diese Hure Galaxia recht. Die Wächterin des Imperium Silver Moon Crysrtals ist dazu bestimmt, die stärkste Senshi im ganzen Universum zu sein. Ich werde sie umbringen und diese Macht an mich reißen." Aber die Corinth-Seite von ihm hatte eine bessere Idee. „Nein, es wäre besser, ich werde Serenity zu der Meinen machen und dann wird sie mein Kind bekommen. Dabei werde ich Chaos von Corinth trennen und den Choas-Sternenkristall in das Kind einpflanzen, dass den Imperium Silver Moon Crystal einst erhalten wird und bekomme so die wunderbare Macht. Und dann wird Corinth Serenity bekommen." [das hört sich jetzt etwas komisch an, aber ihr müsst bedenken, dass sie zwei verschieden Geister in einem Körper sind. Manchmal denken sie getrennt und manchmal zusammen]  
  
Als er seine innere Diskussion mit sich selbst hatte, entschied Sailor Cosmos, dass sie nicht warten wollte bis er sie und ihre Freunde angriff. Auch wenn ihre Freunde jetzt stärker waren, die Vampire waren es auch und sie wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass einer von ihnen verletzt wurde. Sie hob ihr Zepter in die Luft und rief: „Cosmic Moon Eclipse!" Der Imperium Silver Moon Crystal glühte und dann schossen weiße Lichtstrahlen aus ihm heraus und trafen die Vampire ins Herz, die dadurch alle zu Staub zerfielen. Auch wenn es ihn sauer machte, alle seine Untertanen zerstört zu sehen, zeigte er es nicht und konzentrierte sich darauf Sailor Cosmos auf seine Seite zu ziehen.   
  
„Komm zu mir, Sailor Cosmos, sei meine Königin und wir werden zusammen das Universum regieren.", bat Corias. „Wir werden bis in alle Ewigkeit regieren und falls du jemals die Lust zu regieren verlieren solltest, können wir das Universum an unsere Kinder weitergeben, an eine Tochter, die deinen Platz einnehmen wird."  
  
„Corias.", sagte Sailor Cosmos zuckersüß.  
  
„Ja, meine Liebe.", antwortete er.  
  
„Fahr zur Hölle!"  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du so fühlst. Du solltest die Dinge durchdenken, bevor du dich entscheidest, mein Liebling.", erwiderte er mit einem teuflischen, triumphierenden Glänzen in den Augen, das sie und die anderen erschreckte.   
  
Weil sie alle so erschrocken waren und auf Corias sahen, bemerkte keiner den Vampir, der schlau genug gewesen war, sich zu verstecken, als er gesehen hatte, dass sich Sailor Cosmos auf einen Angriff vorbereitete, sich hinter Super Sailor Chibi Moon schleichen und sie packen. Super Sailor Chibi Moon schrie auf, alle Aufmerksamkeit bekommend, aber es war zu spät. Der Vampir hob sie hoch und brachte sie zu Corias.  
  
„Jetzt sieh mal, was ich hier habe.", sagte Corias. „So ein hübsches Mädchen. Es wäre eine Schande sie sterben zu sehen."  
  
„Lass sie gehen, Corias.", knurrte Sailor Cosmos.  
  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Deine geliebte zukünftige Tochter wird mit mir kommen, während du mein Angebot überdenkst.", antwortete er, als er sie junge pink-haarige Frau von seinem Untergebenen nahm. „Wir kommen wieder, wenn ich denke, dass du genug Zeit zum Nachdenken hattest." Er verschwand mit seiner Gefangenen und seinem übriggebliebenen Untertan.  
  
„CHIBI-USA!!!", schrie Sailor Cosmos.  
  



	9. Showdown

  
Mini-Japanisch-Kurs  
  
baka - Narr, Idiot  
gomen - Entschuldigung  
aishiteru - Ich liebe dich  
nani - was  
  
Zu sagen, dass Usagi sauer war, war eine Untertreibung. Sie war absolut wütend, auch wenn sich der Großteil dieser Wut gegen sie selbst statt gegen Corias gerichtet war. "Wie konnte ich diesen Schwächling an uns heranschleichen und Chibi-Usa mitnehmen lassen.", fragte sie sich selbst, als sie auf dem Balkon, der an ihr Zimmer grenzte, stand. Es war weniger als 24 Stunden her, seit Corias Chibi-Usa gekidnappt hatte. "Ich bin ein Alter, ein Ancient. Keinem Gemachten - Vampir hätte es möglich sein sollen, das zu machen. Aber nein, ich musste all meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Corias, dieses Arschloch, richten, anstatt sie zwischen ihm und meinen Geliebten aufzuteilen. Ich bin so ein baka!!!"  
  
"Du solltest dich nicht selbst strafen, Usa.", sagte Gary. Usagi drehte sich um und sah die anderen in ihrem Zimmer rumlungern.  
  
"Außerdem war es nicht dein Fehler.", fügte Minako hinzu.  
  
"Oh doch, war es.", antwortete Usagi. "Wenn ich nicht vorgeschlagen hätte, dass wir ein Picknick machen, wäre das nie passiert."  
  
"Aber du konntest nicht wissen, dass Corias uns angreifen würde.", gab Rei zurück.  
  
"Da liegt ihr falsch.", gab Usagi zu. "ich wusste, dass ihr nicht mehr so achtsam sein würdet, wenn ihr Spaß hattet, und Corias, oder zumindest der Corinth - Teil von ihm würde sich so eine Gelegenheit zum Angriff nie entgehen lassen."  
  
"Aber wir haben uns entschieden zu gehen.", sagte Hotaru, "Es ist also genauso unsere Schuld."  
  
"In Wirklichkeit ist es das nicht.", erwiderte Usagi. "Ich habe meine Vampir - Kräfte benutzt, um euch einzureden, dass ihr gehen wollt. Es ist also ganz meine Schuld."  
  
"Aber du tust nichts ohne Grund.", verwies Kevin sie. "Ich kenne dich seit 6 Jahren Usagi, nicht zu  
erwähnen die Jahre, die ich dich während des Silber Milleniums kannte. Du machst nie etwas wenn du keinen Grund dafür hast. Und meine Vermutung ist, dass du Corias aus seinem Versteck locken wolltest, damit wir ihn endlich vernichten konnten."  
  
Usagi nickte und ließ ein reuevolles Lächeln sehen. Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, färbten sich der Mond und der Nachthimmel in ein ominöses Rot. Und dann füllte Corias' Gesicht den Himmel aus.  
  
"Serenity, meine liebe Prinzessin", er lächelte ein arglistiges Lächeln. "Du hattest einiges an Zeit um mein Angebot zu überdenken. Komm nach Hause, meine Süße, und gib mir deine Antwort, denn wenn nicht ..."  
Er lachte böswillig, verschwand dann und der Mond wurde wieder normal.  
  
"Nun, ihr habt ihn gehört.", sagt Justin. "Auf geht's!"  
  
"Aber wo sollen wir ihn treffen?", fragte Ami. "Alles, was er gesagt hat, ist, dass Usagi nach Hause zurückkehren soll. Was auch immer meinte er damit?"  
  
"Er meint den Mond.", antwortete Usagi. "Nach Hause zum Mond Königreich. Verwandelt euch und habt Acht. Es endet heute nacht."  
  
In wenigen Sekunden hatten sich die Jungs verwandelt und warteten auf die Mädchen. "Wie kommt es, dass sie sich schneller verwandeln können als wir?", beschwerte sich Rei. "Weil Mädchen von Natur aus langsamer sind als Jungen.", erwiderte Justin und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von jeder anwesenden Frau, Menschen sowie Katzen. "Verwandeln wir uns!", sagte Minako.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Moon Lambda Crystal Power!"  
  
Bei einem verwirrenden Lichtspiel verwandelten sich die Mädchen in Sailor Cosmos und Super Sailor Senshi. "Last uns Corias in den Hintern treten (gehen)!", sagte Super Sailor Jupiter. "Wenn wir schnell genug sind, können wir alle mit Chibi-Usa wieder zuhause sein um Buffy zu sehen." Die Jungs stöhnten auf, aber die Mädchen jubelten. "Können wir nicht Baywatch gucken?", bat Nathan. "NEIN!", war die Antwort, die sie von den Mädels bekamen, aber dann wurden sie ernst.  
  
Die Senshi bildeten einen Kreis und fassten sich an den Händen, die Jungs und die Katzen im Mittelpunkt stehend. Die Mädchen schlossen ihre Augen und konzentrierten sich, bald schon glühten sie in den ihnen zugehörigen Farben.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Moon Lambda Crystal Power!"  
  
"Sailor Teleport!", riefen sie zusammen.  
  
Sekunden später standen sie auf dem Mond vor den Überbleibseln des Mond Königreichs. Und auf einer in der Nähe stehenden zerbrochenen Säule saß Corias. "Ihr seit alle so wunderbar prompt."  
  
"Wo ist meine Tochter.", verlangte Sailor Cosmos zu wissen.  
  
"Was, kein ,Hallo'? Serenity, deine Manieren lassen langsam zu wünschen übrig. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du von diesem schrecklichen Planet weg musst.", bemerkte er.  
  
"Ich bin nicht hergekommen um zu labern, Corias.", antwortete Usagi. "Ich will meine Tochter sehen, und ich will sie JETZT sehen!!!"  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so versessen darauf bist, ein Mädchen zu sehen, wenn sie nicht lange existieren wird. Aber bitte, wenn du sie sehen willst, soll es so sein. Man soll mir nicht nachsagen können, dass ich meiner lieblichen Braut etwas verweigere."  
  
Er schnipste mit den Fingern und daraufhin tauchten zwei Vampire auf, die Super Sailor Chibi Moon hinter sich her zogen. Sailor Cosmos schaute kurz zu ihr rüber, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr nichts passiert war, und drehte sich dann wieder zu Corias.  
  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ihr nichts getan wird, wenn du das machst, worum ich dich gefragt hatte.", sagte Corias. "Nun komm, meine Süße. Unsere Herrschaft über das Universum beginnt jetzt."  
  
"Das glaub ich nicht.", erwiderte sie.  
  
"Sorgst du dich nicht darum, was mit dem Mädchen passieren wird?", fragte er.  
  
"Wie du früher drauf hingewiesen hast, wird sie nicht existieren, wenn ich mit dir gehe.", erklärte Sailor Cosmos. "Egal was ich mache, ich werde sie verlieren, also warum sollte ich es mir dann antun, dein zu werden?"  
  
"Aber ...", protestierte Corias, aber sie unterbrach ihn bevor er ein anderes Wort herausbekommen konnte.  
  
"Es ist offensichtlich, Corias, du kannst nicht gewinnen. Oder wenigstens der Corinth - Teil von dir kann nicht gewinnen, was heißt, dass auch der Chaos - Teil von dir nicht gewinnen kann. Weißt du, als du mir letzte Nacht über das Regieren des Universums erzählt hast, hast du erwähnt, dass, falls ich nicht mehr herrschen wollte, wir Kinder haben würden, eine Tochter um genau zu sein, die übernehmen könnte und den Imperium Silver Moon Crystal erhalten würde. Du und ich wissen beide, dass nur der Wächter des Silberkristalls dazu vorbestimmt ist, der mächtigste Krieger des Universums zu werden. Und der einzige, der der Wächter des Silberkristalls sein kann, ist eine Frau, aber nicht irgendeine Frau. Eine Frau in deren Adern das Blut der königlichen Familie des Mondes fließt."  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus, meine Süße?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass der Chaos - Teil von dir den Silberkristall will, aber der einzige Weg ihn zu bekommen ist mich zu töten oder mich mit einer Tochter zu schwängern, damit Chaos sie in Besitz nehmen kann.", antwortete sie. "Da ich niemals zustimmen werde, mehr zu sein als dein Feind, ist der einzige Weg den Imperium Silver Moon Crystal zu bekommen, mich umzubringen. Ich sage, dass jetzt dir,Chaos, persönlich, und nicht zu dem, was ihr durch eure Vereinigung geworden seit: Wenn du den Kristall unbedingt willst, dann kämpfe mit mir!"  
  
Corias schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, und dann sah es so aus, als hätte ein Teil endlich gewonnen . "So sei es, Sailor Cosmos.", sagte er. "Ich werde diese Macht bekommen, und ich werde das stärkste Geschöpf im ganzen Universum sein!"  
  
"Das werden wir noch sehen.", erwiderte sie. Sie richtete ihr Zepter auf die zwei Vampire, die ihre Tochter hielten, und machte sie zu Geschichte. "Versteckt euch alle hinter dieser Marmorplatte!"  
  
"Aber ...", begann Justin einzuwenden, wurde aber mit einem Blick von ihr zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
"Dieser Kampf geht nur mich und Corias was an.", sagte sie. "Wenn ihr mir helfen wollt, dann tretet zurück, damit ich mir keine Sorgen um euch machen muss und mich aufs Kämpfen konzentrieren kann."  
  
Er nickte und dann taten er und die anderen, um was sie gebeten hatte.  
  
"Nun, Sailor Cosmos, wirst du das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie dein einstiges Königreich vor Tausend Jahren.", schrie Corias. Er streckte seine Hände nach vorne aus und ließ einen Energiestrahl auf sie los. Aber sie hatte auf seine Attacke gewartet und hatte schon mit ihrem Zepter auf ihn gezielt, nun schickte sie die Macht des Silberkristalls los. Die beiden Kräfte trafen aufeinander, bekämpften sich, aber keine konnte die andere zurückdrängen, aber dann schien es so, als ob Corias anfangen würde zu gewinnen.  
  
"Hahaha, du bist zu schwach um den Imperium Silver Moon Crystal richtig zu beherrschen.", schrie er. "Und das wird dein Untergang sein. Der Silberkristall wird mein sein!"  
  
"Nein!", erwiderte sie. "Ich werde dich nicht gewinnen lassen, Corias! Egal was passiert, ich werde dich schlagen!!!"  
  
Auch wenn Usagi ihren Freunden gesagt hatte, dass sie den Imperium Silver Moon Crystal benutzten konnte, ohne sich Sorgen über die seine Auswirkungen auf sie machen zu müssen, hatte sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Es war wahr, dass sie nun einen Großteil der Kristall - Power ohne die Hilfe der Senshi benutzen konnte, aber sie konnte immer noch nicht seine ganze Kraft einsetzten ohne ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzten. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie zu schwach war, - ein Vampir geworden zu sein, hatte sie stark genug gemacht, das zu tun. Das Problem war, dass der Silberkristall rein und frei von Bösem war, und wenn seine volle Macht genutzt wurde, löschte es alles, was böse war oder kein reines Herz hatte aus. Auch wenn Usagi noch ein reines Herz hatte, war sie einfach dadurch böse, dass sie ein Vampir war. "Aber ich werde mein Leben gerne für meine Lieben geben."  
  
"COSMIC MOON LAMBDA CRYSTAL POWER!!!", rief sie die ganze Macht des Kristalls. Die Kraft des Silberkristalls übertraf Corias' , traf ihn tödlich und zerstörte ihn.  
  
Sailor Cosmos sank auf den Boden als die anderen an ihre Seite liefen. Tuxedo Mask zog sie in seine Arme. "Usako.", flüsterte er. "Gomen.", entschuldigte sie sich. "Für was?", fragte er. "Dass ich euch wieder verlasse.", antwortete sie.  
  
"Wovon redest du?", wollte Mars wissen. "Du gehst nirgendwo hin." "Ich sterbe.", erwiderte Cosmos. "Aber wie kannst du sterben?", schluchzte Venus.  
  
"Wenn ich die volle Macht des Kristalls einsetze, zerstört er nicht nur unsere Widersacher, er zerstört auch alles, was böse ist.", erklärte Sailor Cosmos. Während sie sprach, wurde ihre Stimme immer schwächer. "Ein Vampir zu sein macht mich böse."  
  
"Verlass mich nicht wieder, Usako.", sagte Tuxedo Mask mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Diesmal hab ich nicht die Wahl zu bleiben.", wisperte sie. "Aishiteru, euch alle." Dann schloss sie ihre Augen - sie war tot. Alle anwesenden fingen an zu weinen, als sie Usagi langsam verschwinden sahen.  
  
"NEINNN!", schrie Tuxedo Mask in Qual und drückte sie feste an sich, was nutzlos war, denn sie löste sich auf, bis er nur noch Luft hielt.  
  
"USAKO!!!"  
  



	10. Wiedergeburt

  
Mini-Japanisch-Kurs  
ka-san – Mutter, Mama  
hai – ja  
iie – nein  
  
Ein Monat war seit Usagis Tod vergangen. Für den Rest der besorgten Welt hatte Usagi, oder ihr anderes Ich Serena Moon, ihren lange überfälligen Urlaub genommen. Mamoru war die ersten Wochen nach ihrem Tod ein Wrack gewesen, um es kurz auszudrücken. Die anderen waren besorgt, dass er vielleicht auch sterben würde, bis Chibi-Usa der Kragen platzte und sie ihren Vater anschrie, dass ihre Mutter von seinem Benehmen enttäuscht gewesen wäre. Von da an ging es mit Mamoru wieder bergauf, aber der traurige Blick verließ nie seine Augen.  
  
Nachdem Mamoru sich wieder erholt hatte, schienen die Krieger aus dem Mondreich sich immer weniger zu sehen. Aber das war nicht wirklich überraschend, da Usagi die einzig wirkliche Gemeinsamkeit gewesen war, sozusagen der Kitt, der die Ziegeln zusammenhält, der sie alle zusammen gehalten hatte. Jetzt war sie weg und da war nichts mehr, dass sie zusammen hielt. Aber dann, eines Tages, hatten sie alle aus dem Blauen heraus den Drang, in den Park zu gehen, alle zur selben Zeit.  
  
„Was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte Chibi-Usa.  
  
„Weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Rei. „Ich hatte einfach plötzlich Lust zu kommen."  
  
„Ich auch.", gab Hotaru zu. Alle anderen nickten als Zustimmung.  
  
„Das ist einfach zu komisch.", sagte Minako.  
  
„Und es sieht so aus, als würde es noch komischer werden.", setzte Makoto hinzu, als ein Ball aus weißem Licht sie umschloss. Sekunden später fanden sie sich im Mondkönigreichs wieder, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es jetzt keine Ruinen mehr waren.  
  
„Okay, was zur Hölle ist hier los??", schrie Justin in die Umgebung.  
  
„Jedite.", schimpfte ihn eine königliche weibliche Stimme ihn aus. „Du weißt, dass ich diese Art von Sprache nicht schätze."  
  
Alle drehten sich um und sahen Königin Serenity vor sich stehen.  
  
„Königin Serenity, was geht hier vor?", wollte Setsuna wissen.  
  
„Folgt mir, dann zeige ich es euch.", gab sie kund.  
  
Sie folgten ihr durch den Mondpalast in den Thronsaal, in dessen Mitte ein großer Kristall residierte. In dem Kristall war eine Person. Eine Person die ein weißes, fließendes Kleid trug und sonnengoldene Haare hatte.  
  
„SERENITY!", schrien alle.  
  
„Ich versteh das nicht.", sagte Hotaru.  
  
,,Ich korrigiere vergangene Fehler.", antwortete die Königin. „Meine Tochter hätte sich nie um Corinth kümmern sollen. Aber, wisst ihr, als ich Corinth damals mit der Macht des Silberkristalls verbannte, habe ich ihn mit einem einen Zauberspruch ausgesprochen, der ihn daran hindern sollte zurückzukehren, aber es war ein sehr schwacher Spruch."  
  
„Warum war er schwach?", fragte Gary seine Tante.   
  
„Corinth hatte meinen Ehemann mit einen schlimmen Fluch belegt, bevor ich ihn verbannte.", erwiderte die Königin. „Ich war mehr damit beschäftigt mich um meinen Mann zu kümmern als um Corinth. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass er zurück kommt. Aber das ist alles Vergangenheit. Für Serenity was es nicht vorherbestimmt zu sterben; das Schicksal hat andere Pläne mit meinem süßen Mädchen. Und es ist meine Pflicht, die Fehler, die passiert sind, zu korrigieren."  
  
„Sie meinen, Sie werden sie zurückbringen?", kreischte Rei vor Freude.  
  
„Nein, das werdet ihr tun.", erwiderte die Königin. „Ich habe jetzt nicht mehr viel Macht. Es wird die Kraft von euch allen und allen anderen Senshi im Universum nötig sein, um sie zurück zu bringen."  
  
„Alle Senshi im Universum." wiederholte Chibi-Usa, die Augen weit vor Überraschung.  
  
Königin Serenity lächelte ihr einziges Enkelkind liebend an. ‚Verdammt sei Beryll.', dachte sie. ‚Wenn diese rothaarige Hexe nicht gewesen wäre, wäre das Silber Millennium weitergegangen und ich hatte diese Kleine aufwachsen sehen. Oh, wie sehr Terra es geliebt hätte, diesen pinkhaarigen Engel zu sehen, der aus der Vereinigung unserer Kinder entstanden ist.' „ Ja, alle Senshi.", antwortete sie. „ Um Serenity zurück zu bringen, und sie als Mensch zurück zu bringen, werden wir alle Senshi brauchen. Jetzt verwandelt euch, damit wir anfangen können." Das musste man ihnen nicht zweimal sagen.  
  
„Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
„Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
„Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
„Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
„Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
„Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
„Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
„Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
„Cosmic Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
„Gut.", sagte die Königin mit Zustimmung. „Jetzt stellt auch in einem Kreis auf und haltet euch bei den Händen. Konzentriert euch auf Serenity. Darauf, dass sie lebendig ist. Darauf, dass sie menschlich ist. Jetzt verbindet eure Kräfte."  
  
„Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
„Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
„Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
„Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
„Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
„Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
„Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
„Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
„Cosmic Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
Beim Kessel der Galaxie  
  
‚Jetzt ist also die Zeit, die Prinzessin zurück zu bringen.', dachte Sailor Galaxia. Sie sah in den Kessel der Galaxie und sagte triumphierend. „Nimm das Chaos. Du dachtest, dass die Prinzessin mit dir in den Kessel der Galaxie zurückkehren würde, wo du versuchen könntest ihre Macht zu stehlen, aber du hast Unrecht. Ich konnte dich vorher nicht schlagen, aber ich werde dabei helfen, Serenity ins Leben zurück zu bringen, als meine Rache an dir.  
  
„Sapphire Crystal Power!" [Im Englischen Manga ist das der Kristall von Galaxia. Er ist das Gegenstück zum Silberkristall. Dieser Kristall bringt ist der Kristall der Zerstörung, während der Silberkristall der Kristall der Wiedergeburt ist (wie ist das eigentlich im deutschen Manga? sich nicht mehr erinnern kann)]  
  
zurück im Mondkönigreich   
  
Alle sahen erstaunt zu wie sich die Kräfte aller Senshi im Universum in den Kristall, von dem Serenity umgeben war, floss und ihn zu glühen brachte. Schon bald wurde der Glanz so hell, dass sie ihre Augen schützen mussten und dann hörten sie eine große Explosion. Als das Licht erloschen war, drehten sie sich und sahen ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht, das sie anlächelte, umgeben von den silberschimmernden Splittern des Kristalls.   
  
Aber es war nicht Prinzessin Serenity. Vor ihnen stand Neo-Königin Serenity von Kristall Tokyo.  
  
„Ka-san!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon weinte, als sie sich an ihr Mutter warf. Die anderen folgten ihrem Vorbild und schon vergossen alle Tränen der Freude. Königin Serenity lächelte wegen dieser fröhlichen Wiedervereinigung und dann verschwand die langsam, da sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte.  
  
Nachdem alle aufgehört hatten zu weinen (Auch wenn die Männer nicht zugeben wollten, dass sie geweint hatten [Männer! Augenroll] ), verwandelten sie sich zurück und dann traten die Senshi und die Generäle zurück um die Wiedervereinigung ihres Prinzen und ihrer Prinzessin, Moment: Neo-Königin, anzusehen. Mamoru kniete sich auf ein Knie vor seine schöne Königin und holte einen wunderschönen herzförmigen Diamant-Ring hervor. „Serenity, du bist die schönste und liebeswerteste Frau, die ich je gekannt habe. Ich liebe dich, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal während des Silber Millenniums getroffen habe. Als wir wiedergeboren wurden und ich dich wiedertraf, hast du den ganzen Schmerz und alle Einsamkeit aus meinem Leben genommen und es mit Licht und Liebe gefüllt. Serenity, willst du mich heiraten?"  
  
„Oh Endy.", sagte sie und benutzte dabei den Spitznamen, den sie ihm im Silber Millenium gegeben hatte. „Hai!" Er steckte den Ring an ihren Finger und küssten sie sich, während alle jubelten.   
  
„Oh, das ist soooo romantisch." Minako seufzte. „Ich hoffe ich bekomme meinen Antrag später auch so romantisch wie Serenity." Die Mädchen nickten in Zustimmung, sie bemerkten nicht die heimlichen Blicke, die sich die Jungs zuwarfen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hatte das frisch verlobte Paar immer noch nicht aufgehört zu küssen.  
  
(Hier hat CherrySon ein kleines Rätsel/Spiel eingebaut. Jeder der Senshi, Generäle, Chibi-Usa und noch wer sagen mindestens einen Satz, aber sie schreibt nicht wer was sagt. Viel Spaß beim Lösen zu Faul gewesen ist)  
  
„Hey, müssen die nicht langsam Luft holen?"  
  
„Meinst du, wir sollten sie unterbrechen, bevor sie wegen Sauerstoffmangel umkippen?"  
  
„Nee, die holen verlorene Zeit nach."  
  
„Hey, Nathan, ich wette mit dir um das nächste Monatsgehalt, dass sie noch 5 Minuten länger küssen."  
  
„Ich bin dabei, Justin. Das ist das einfachste Geld, das ich je machen werde. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass sie so lange küssen können."  
  
„Hey, Chibi-Usa, küssen sie sich immer so in der Zukunft?"  
  
„Iie, die sind schlimmer."  
  
„Schlimmer? Wie können die noch schlimmer sein?"  
  
„Frag nicht. Vertrau mir einfach."  
  
„Hey, wie lange küssen sie schon?"  
  
„2 Minuten, 3 Sekunden. Sie müssen noch weiter 4 Minuten und 11 Sekunden küssen, damit Justin die Wette gewinnt."  
  
„Denkst du, sie schaffen es?"  
  
„Das tun sie besser, oder ich hab nicht genug Geld, um Rei zum Essen auszuführen oder ihr diese Rubin-Ohrringe zu kaufen, die sie haben wollte:"  
  
„Was war das?"  
  
„Nichts Pyro."  
  
„Du Idiot! Warum hast du diese dumme Wette gemacht?"  
  
„Nun, du hast mich nicht aufgehalten, sie zu machen."  
  
„Das war, weil ich dachte, dass du nicht so dumm wärst sie durchzuziehen!!!"  
  
„Jetzt machen sie das schon wieder."  
  
„Hören diese zwei nie auf zu streiten?"  
  
„Hey, Setsuna, wer gewinnt die Wette?"  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen darf."  
  
„Noch nicht mal dieses eine Mal?"  
  
„Iie. Außerdem, wer weiß das schon bei diesen Zweien? Nichts ist sicher, wenn es eine bekannte, kleine Mondprinzessin und ihren Prinz beinhaltet."  
  
„Hey, fangen die an blau zu werden?"  
  
„Das kann ich von hier nicht sagen."  
  
„Justin, du bist so ein Idiot! Küss weiter, Serenity!!! Ich will diese Ohrringe.!  
  
„ARGH!!! Fragt man hier zuviel, wenn man ein bisschen Privatsphäre haben will?"  
  
The End  
  
So, das wars, jetzt müsste es ganz vollständig sein.   
Schreibt ein Kommi!   



End file.
